Troubles noirs, nv
by andadrielle
Summary: Pendant une seule seconde, les hostilités s'arrêtent. Juste un regard, un sentiment. Et cela changea toute l'histoire. Drago va tout faire pour lui, même changer...  Slash HPDM et violence éventuelle. Suite tome 5. Nouvelle version donc changement
1. Potter s'en va en guerre

Salut! C'est Anda qui est de retour!

Face à plusieurs demandes, et je dois dire aussi à un certain désir de moi-même, j'ai décidé de refaire, de remanier, de reconstruire, de perfectionner ( du moins j'essaie) et de continuer cette fic qui me portait et qui me porte toujours à cœur.

Pour la bonne continuation de cette fic, elle sera toujours la suite du tome 5 de J.K. Rowling. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour recommencer cette fic. En plus, le film, que j'ai trouvé très bon, même si il manquait plusieurs bouts importants, vient tout juste de sortir. Le tome 7 AUSSI D'AILLEURS! Je l'ai fini… mais je n'en parle pas plus. 

Alors je ne prendrais pas plus de temps pour faire du papotage inutile. Alors c'est reparti!

_blabla_ conscience du personnage

Chapitre 1 

Potter s'en va en guerre

Le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme, si nous regardions attentivement dans ses yeux, ne se contenta que de sourire et de leur adresser la main en signe d'adieu.. Justement, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu... C'était d'ailleurs plutôt inattendu de la part d'un jeune homme de bientôt 16 ans d'avoir une telle attitude face à ses amis. S'en était presque effrayant... Comme s'il n'était pas certain de revenir vivant de ces quelques mois... Il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la rue, de mon côté, sans du moins me porter attention, d'un pas résolu, comme s'il allait en guerre. C'était triste à voir qu'à son si jeune âge, on pouvait être si sérieux, si décidé, et ce quelque en soit la fin. Même si j'étais assez loin de lui encore, je pouvais voir combien il en souffrait, et ce que dans sa démarche.

En effet, cette dernière était loin d'être sombre, du moins en apparence. Tout en étant souple, elle avait quelque chose de très confiant. Il marchait, une main dans la poche de sa veste beige, très classique, pendant que l'autre tenait le chariot contenant ses effets. Il avait un air mi serein mi triste. De plus, ses cheveux sombres qui tombait devant ses yeux ne faisaient qu'augmenter cette impression de mystère. Tout le monde aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait en cet instant.

Quoique, personnellement, je m'en faisais pas beaucoup. Après tout, ce n'était que Potter...

_Justement, c'est Potter! Réveille-toi bon sang!Arrête donc de faire ton petit jeu de fils à papa! En plus, Ombrage n'est plus dans le coin pour te surveiller sous le compte de ton père._

Maudite conscience!

Pendant que le valet mettait les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, le grand brun passa près de moi, toujours avec la même attitude de parfaite indifférence à mon égard depuis Poudlard. Et je réussis pour une fois à mettre un tout petit peu, ma dignité de côté. Je le salua… très légèrement. Que d'un hochement de tête, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'habitude non? Il me regarda, enfin, un peu bizarrement mais il en fit de même. Et ça me surprit, je doit l'admettre. Vous en feriez autant si vous sauriez que votre père avait failli tuer la personne qui vous saluait en ce moment. Et encore plus si vous sauriez que vous étiez l'un de ses pires ennemis. Mais, ma dignité revint au galop et je tourna ma tête dans une autre direction, faisant semblant d'être occupé à autre chose de plus intéressant. Comme monter dans la voiture de mon père… Parlant de mon père…

Ah, Lucius! Ce n'est qu'un con qui lèche le cul d'un fou à tête de serpent. Et il pense que cela devrait être notre avenir à tous? Plutôt crevé.

Hé oui! J'ai hérité comme père d'un mangemort! Et non! Comme vous le pensez sûrement, ce n'est pas le bonheur! Je dois jouer le jeu du parfait petit fils arrogant et traîner avec des imbéciles tout le temps. C'est certain, j'ai l'air beaucoup plus intelligent entourés de clowns. Aussi, il est vrai que l'arrogance est assez plaisante à mes yeux. C'est sur qu'au début je m'y plaisait de pouvoir insulter les petits Lions, mais maintenant, ça devient plus lassant qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'ils commencent à être meilleurs que moi. Non, quand même pas tant que ça. Je suis le maître à ce jeu là!

_Ne dit-on pas qu'un jour l'apprenti dépassera le maître? _

Bon! Maintenant, ma conscience utilise des proverbes. Je suis pathétique. Mais bon je m'éloigne.

Pour en revenir à mon « cher » père, ce dernier s'étant fait emprisonner à Azkaban, je suis obligé de rester avec ma mère au manoir jusqu'à ce que cette histoire s'arrange. Ai-je l'air de m'en faire pour lui? Pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Je sais très bien qu'il va trouver un moeyn de s'en sortir. C'est après tout un Malfoy. Il sait qui serait apte à passer par dessus ses actes grâce à un pot de vin. Mais bon, ma mère est tout de même beaucoup moins sévère lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Elle se fiche un peu de ce que je fais ou non… C'est déjà ça! Elle n'a jamais vraiment été intéressée par les activités de mon père avec le Lord. Je sais de qui je retient mon intelligence… Mais, elle s'est tout de même faite embarquée là dedans. Au moins, elle n'est pas vraiment très active comparé à Lucius. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment démonstrative de sentiments quelconque, je peux au moins lui dire vraiment ce que je ressens face à tout ça. Mais bien sûr, juste quand mon père n'est pas là.

S'il savait comment je le déteste. Il serait complètement hors de lui. Vous trouverez peut-être ça étrange, mais cela me fait quand même sourire. Quoi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime provoquer les gens! Et ce, encore plus quand c'est mon père.

Le voyage en voiture est toujours assez long puisque nous devons traverser toute la ville pour pouvoir aller enfin vers les campagnes puis vers les régions presque inhabitées, bref, là où nous habitons. Il est vrai que cela serait beaucoup plus rapide en balai, mais les moldus ne sont pas encore apte à nous voir voler. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des gens intelligents. Les moldus ne comprendraient pas ce phénomène, pourtant simple. Ils commenceraient plutôt à courir partout en criant, ou quelque chose du genre.

Je suis seul dans la voiture avec le chauffeur. Ma mère n'aime pas trop ce type de transport, et mon père, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, est absent pour un bon bout de temps. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Maintenant, nous sommes sur uns petite route en pierre, complètement entourée d'arbres. Puis, j'aperçois enfin le toit sombre de la plus haute tour du manoir. Plus on s'approche, plus on pouvait apercevoir la colline, traversée par la sinueuse route de pierre. La forêt s'estompe peu à peu et je peux enfin apercevoir ma vrai maison. Toute fait de briques rouges sombres et d'un toit noir comme l'ébène, j'étais enfin rendu à l'imposant Manoir Malfoy.

Fin du chapitre

Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je l'ai tout de même rallonger un peu. Ce n'est que l'introduction, on se comprend. La suite viendra très vite, je vous l'assure. Il est vrai qu'avec une ou deux reviews, c'est toujours plus rapide ;)

Au plaisir de vous lire dans un petit mot gentil et tout et tout!Anda! Bisou! a+


	2. La couleur du devoir

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors je vois que le premier chapitre à porter ses fruits!

Je vais répondre aux reviews tout de suite!

Ah oui! Je n'ai pas changée, j'oublie toujousr de dire que les persos ne sont pas à moi, même si je le voudrait bien.

Bon et bien voilà!

Attention présence de violence dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 2

La couleur du devoir

Je suis assis à la table, pour le souper( dîner pour les français). Il est tout simplement somptueux et il y a beaucoup de choix. Même un peu trop, puisque nous ne sommes que deux à la table. Ma mère et moi ne parlons pas, savourant les nouveaux de moments de silence depuis mon père ne se présente à la maison que rarement. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Il a sorti de son trou à rat en une semaine. Et on en n'a même pas parler dans la Gazette. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Qui ne savait pas que le trois quart des journalistes étaient corrompus?

Lorsque mon père ne peut pas venir à la maison, c'est soit parce qu'il assiste à l'une des nombreuses fêtes de mangemorts, ou réunions si vous préférez, soit parce qu'il est partit en mission ou soit parce qu'il lèche le derrière de quelqu'un, à sa manière du moins. Mais lorsqu'il passe la soirée chez nous, c'est un vrai enfer. Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre de Dumbledore, de POudlard, ou encore de parler des plans de son « formidable » maître ou de ses exploits au sain de son groupe de fous! Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup plus le voir de bonne humeur, même si cela engendre des morts, que de le voir dans une humeur noire! Cela peut devenir vraiment dangereux vous savez? Et souvent, c'est ma mère qui reçoit les coups. Selon mon père, les femmes sont inférieures, mais moins que les moldus ou les gobelins. Ma mère prends ça tranquillement, elle y est habituée. Elle a toujours vécue comme ça, c'est normal pour elle. Et tout ça pour qu'il ne me fasse pas trop mal, ou pire, qu'il ne me tue.

Je vais vous donner un des nombreux exemples dont je me rappelle. Même si parfois, j'aimerais mieux ne pas me rappeler… Peut-être aller vous comprendre... me comprendre…

Flash Back

Un garçon, blond, pâle et aillant les yeux d'un bleu pur, était caché sous son lit, dans une chambre sombre. Il n'était âgé que d'à peine six ans. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant doucement son petit chat près de lui. Un petit chaton tout blanc, avec un joli petit nez rose et de petite ailes. Celui ci essayait de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, lui léchant les larmes et ronronnant en se frottant contre lui.

Son maître, le petit garçon blond, avait tout mais en même temps rien. Il avait l'argent, plusieurs jouets, des dizaines de serviteurs mais il n'avait pas d'amis. En fait, le chaton était son seul ami. Les autres n'étaient que des jeunes dont leurs parents se faisaient payer et qui forçaient tant bien que mal leurs enfants à se tenir avec le blond.

On entendit un grand coup à la porte, juste devant le lit. Le petit garçon entendait hurler son nom, le faisant ainsi frissonner de peur. Un sanglot échappa de sa gorge. Il essaya de retenir les autres gémissements quand il entendit une formule magique derrière la porte. Cette porte, qui était la seule barrière entre son père et lui, s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, se claquant sur le mur. Le petit blond retenu un cri, puis son souffle. Le petit chaton, toujours près du blond, sentant les petits bras tendus se serrant contre lui, ne fit plus un geste.

Devant lui, au niveau du sol, il ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette de pieds s'affairer dans la chambre, fouillant partout. Puis les pieds se dirigèrent vers le lit. Il s'arrêtèrent à un mètre du lit d'un seul coup, arrêter sec dans leur élan. Une autre personne venait d'entrer, une femme si on tenait compte des chaussures. Des cris se firent entendre. Puis des pleurs. Le petit garçon ne retenu qu'une seule phrase.

« Lucius Malfoy! Tu devras me tuer avant de pouvoir toucher à mon fils! » dit la femme, pleurant toujours et hurlant contre son mari.

Et il se promit de la retenir, étant la seule démonstration d'amour qu'il n'avait reçu jamais depuis son enfance, c'était la seule dont il se rappelait. Puis après, il entendit un grand bruit sourd puis un corps tomba sur le sol. L'homme, ou son père, sortit en rageant contre les femmes faibles. Il claqua la porte puis on entendit encore ses pas dans le couloirs. Lorsque ce fut complètement silence, sauf le bruit des pleurs de sa mère sur le sol, le petit garçon sortit de sa cachette. Toujours avec le petit chaton dans ses bras, il s'agenouilla devant sa mère. Même s'il ne voyait pas très bien dans cette nouvelle noirceur, il la regarda dans les yeux. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de leur couleur. Ils ressemblaient en tout point aux siens. Du même bleu pur et tout luisants, dû aux larmes.

Fin du Flash Back

Je me lève de table précipitamment, saluant du mieux que je le pouvais ma mère, c'est t,à dire d'un simple et sec petit baiser sur la joue. Puis je monte l'escalier principal pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Rendu là, je referme rapidement la porte et je me laisse tomber sur le grand lit trop vide, oubliant qu'il me reste à ranger mes affaires. Je sais que des elfes auraient pu le faire, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les voir travailler pour rien. Et encore moins fouiller dans mes affaires. Si jamais ils trouvaient des choses personnelles, comme mon journal, et qu'ils disaient ce que j'avais écrit à l'intérieur à mon père, je suis sûr que Lucius me ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mon père a, disons comme cela, engager des elfes pas très convenable. Pas du genre à Dobby, l'un de nos anciens elfes, mais plus du genre à un certain Kreacher. Eh oui! Cette « chère » Bellatrix Lestrange nous a assez parlé de lui et de ses coups bas, très bien vu dans ma famille. Mais pas de moi.

J'ai la gorge serrée juste en pensant au moment où ma mère c'est fait battre dans cette même chambre, lors de mes six ans. Cela va bientôt faire dix ans de cela et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. D'ailleurs, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai perdu mon seul ami. Lucius me l'a tout simplement enlevé des bras, un matin où il se sentait coléreux, en me disant qu'un animal comme lui n'étais pas fait pour un Malfoy. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, lui et son amitié. Depuis ce jour, j'essaie de paraître aussi injuste que mon père envers les autres. Je me disais que si je lui ressemblait, il ne pourrait se fâcher contre moi et donc ne toucherait pas à ma mère. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, ma mère est une femme plutôt bien. Je me suis promis que lorsque je serais assez fort, je ferais payer à mon « adorable » père ce qu'il lui a fait. C'était mon devoir.

Et surtout, depuis le jour où je me suis fait cette promesse, mes yeux ont passé du bleu au gris. Je me suit toujours dit que c'était dû au fait que je n'avais plus la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Vous savez cette lueur que l'on retrouve dans les yeux de Dumbledore, ou que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux de Potter. Je dit bien « que l'on retrouvait », car lorsque je l'ai vu dans la rue cet soir là, lorsque nous nous sommes saluer correctement pour la première fois en 5 ans, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait perdu cette lueur de bonheur. Et je suis sûr qu'il a pu voir que je l'avais moi aussi perdu depuis longtemps.

Qui sait, peut-être que comme moi, du bleu au gris, ses yeux vont passer de ce beau vert émeraude au vert foncé, presque noir. Mais je peux promettre que moi, Drago, juste Drago, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ne pas voir que Voldemort, cette face de serpent, détruira complètement une autre vie. Pour ne pas le voir gagner une autre fois.

Et je sais comment je vais y arriver… même si je vais devoir faire quelques efforts du côté de mon orgueil. 

Fin du chapitre

Je sais, je suis méchante de laisser cela comme ça. Mais c'est plutôt drôle de vous faire attendre un peu non? Pour le bien du suspense.

Cela va devenir plus intéressant dans le prochain chapitre. Hé!hé! Ce n'est que le début mes amis!

Aller chow! Anda! xxx


	3. Connaître ou ne pas connaître?

Salut tout le monde! Voici donc le chapitre trois tout bien refait, et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer! J'essaie vraiment d'approfondir davantage le texte alors dites mois votre impression svp!

J'espère que la mise en page va être plus belle que les deux premiers chapitres, parce que n'a pas tout placé comme je l'avais fait. ( ex : italique, gras, petites étoiles, etc) Si quelqu'uin pourrait me dire pourquoi..? Mais bon, c'est le texte qui compte n'est ce pas?

Avant tout, je répond aux reviews!

**Vif d'or** : Je suis bien contente que tu es recommencée à lire ma nouvelle « ancienne » fic! Tu me diras si cette version est meilleure! J'essaie de changer les phrases pour qu'elles tournent mieux, repérer les vieilles fautes d'orthographes que j'aurais pu laisser, ajouter du suspense, etc. J'espère que ça te plaira! Merci beaucoup pour ta « fidélité »! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Pour Lucius, et bien, il a toujours été méchant non? ;)

**Otite la Frite **: Merci pour ta review tu premier chapitre! Je suis contente que tu aimes Draco. J'essaie de le garder aussi sarcastique qu'avant, mais j'essaie de lui rajouter une petite touche de sentiments qu'il ne garde que pour lui. Pour ce chapitre par exemple, ce n'est pas la vision de notre Draco d'amour qu'on va voir. Mais bon, je te laisse lire.**  
**

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**  
Connaître ou ne pas connaître?

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, un livre accoté sur mes genoux. On est l'après midi d'une de ces chaudes journées de début juillet et je ne m'en plaint pas. Il n'y a qu'une douce petite brise qui entre à l'intérieur de ma chambre par la fenêtre.

Cela fait bien deux semaines que je suis arrivé chez ma « famille » et malgré la menace de Rémus et Maugrey, il restent toujours aussi exécrables. Bon! C'est vrai que maintenant je peux manger un peu plus que l'été passé. Et je n'ai plus beaucoup de travaux à faire, si ce n'est que du ménage de ma chambre et du lavage de vaisselle. Au moins, je n'ai plus à faire le ménage de la maison au complet, laver le plancher, désherber le jardin et j'en passe.

Et comble de toute attente, ils me permettent de garder mes affaires du monde magique. Autant qu'ils ne les voient pas et que tout reste dans ma chambre… C'est déjà mieux que rien. Hedwige peut quand peut elle aussi sortir de sa cage de temps en temps. 

Mais lorsque je dis qu'ils sont toujours aussi exécrables, c'est parce que soit ils m'ignorent complètement, ce qui ne me dérange qu'un tout petit peu, ou bien soit ils me lancent des paroles ou des regards blessants.

Je sais que cela peut paraître minime comme situation, mais j'aimerais juste être avec quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Juste pour pouvoir parler ou tout simplement pour savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera toujours prêt à m'entendre. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire n'est plus là... Je m'ennui tellement de Sirius. Je sens comme un énorme vide dans ma vie. Comme avant que je ne le connaisse. Mais il ne faut pas que je pense à cela, pas maintenant.

Comme je le disais, ce n'est certainement pas les Dursleys qui se donneraient la peine de m'écouter. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils savent que Sirius est m.. n'est plus là, je n'ai plus aucun atout dans mon sac pour leur faire peur. De plus, je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment de nouvelles du monde des sorciers, si ce n'est que des lettres de Rémus et Tonks. Ron m'en a envoyé une pour me dire qu'il essaierait le plus vite possible de m'emmener chez lui. Mais tout cela dépend de Dumbledore. Et ça peut prendre bien du temps, je le sais.

En attendant je fais ce que je peux pour passer le temps. La plupart de mes devoirs sont fait et j'essai d'apprendre les sorts que nous n'avons pas étudier les dernières années. En fait, surtout cette année avec cette folle d'Ombrage. C'est fou comme on passe par dessus plusieurs sujets intéressants! Comme en SACM, nous n'avons pas vu les licornes, les dragons, les sinistros, les phénix et plusieurs autres dont je ne connais absolument rien. Là, je ne parle en aucun cas du court de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais bon, c'est normal, puisque le bonbon sur deux pattes ne nous a rien appris.

Mes réflexions sur ces « supers » anciens cours sont coupées un hibou qui entre par la fenêtre, se posant juste à côté de moi après avoir fait un très joli looping. Je me demande bien qui m'envoi une lettre. Je viens de recevoir la lettre habituelle de Rémus et je serais plus qu'étonner si Dumbledore se serait enfin décider à m'éloigner des Dursleys. Je prend la lettre de l'hibou inconnu et lui ouvre la porte de la cage d'Hedwige, le laissant libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Après cela, je m'assoie le plus confortablement possible, j'ouvre la lettre et lit les mots, quelques peu troublants.

_Je sais comment tu te sens. Je l'ai vu. Je sais que tu voudrais en parler, je suis pareil sur ce point. Si tu veux, viens sur le chemin de traverse demain soir à 21 heure, au Chaudron Baveur. Chambre #17. Emmène tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le reste de l'été, car tu ne retournera pas chez toi avant un bon bout. Fais moi confiance, même si je sais que c'est difficile avec un parfait inconnu . En fait, je peux te dire que l'on se connaît, et aussi que l'on ne se connaît pas..._

Fais attention à toi. Mais ne dis à personne où tu iras demain, si tu veux bien sûr venir, cela va de soit. Rien ne t'y oblige. Pour le transport, je m'occupe de tout.. Tu n'as qu'à être prêt demain matin, à l'heure du déjeuner et à la première occasion, propose à ton oncle de te transporter, tu sais où.

N'oubli pas, chambre 17.

C'est tout? Pas de signature ou un quelconque indice sur la personne en question? Bon, j'ai tout de même quelques indices, mais qui me font tourner en rond... « on se connaît, et aussi que l'on ne se connaît pas. » Ça ne me mène à rien tout ça! Devrais-je y aller? Serais-ce prudent? D'une certaine manière, je n'ai rien à y perdre. Et ce n'est certainement pas Voldemort qui m'enverrais cette lettre. D'habitude, il est beaucoup plus direct et ne prendrait pas cette peine pour me tuer. Il viendrait me chercher ou enverrait quelqu'un me tuer. Et c'est bizarre, mais j'ai confiance en cette personne, quel qu'elle soit.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je me suis dit que j'allais y aller, peu importe ce qui en ressortirais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes bagages. Ce ne sera pas très long puisque tout est resté, ou à peu près, au même endroit qu'il y a une semaine.

Ce matin-là, comme promis, je descend dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner, vers 10 heure. C'est alors que je vois mon oncle, d'une bonne humeur rare, en tenant triomphalement une lettre en main. Ma tante et mon cousin sont eux aussi un peu prit au dépourvu. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi l'humeur de mon oncle était aussi rayonnante, cela parraissait bien sur leurs visages. Mais nous saisirent vite pourquoi.

- Aujoud'hui, commença mon oncle, je dois me rendre en ville pour une rencontre importante avec un des plus grands constructeurs de Londres. Il serait, m'a-t-il dit dans cette lettre, très intéressé par notre marchandise de qualité. Pour plus de cinq milles francs! Notre entreprise va reprendre des forces!

C'est alors que je compris! L'inconnu de ma lettre avait tout manigancer d'avance! Il est futé, je dois l'avouer. Je prit la parole.

- Oncle Vermon, pourrais-tu m'emmener en passant en ville pour que je puisse rejoindre mes amis? Je resterais chez eux le reste de l'été. Je ne serais plus dans vos jambes et vous allez pouvoir savourer cette superbe nouvelle tranquille, sans moi…dis-je, plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, s'empresse-t-il, toujours dans son monde. Va chercher tes affaires, nous partons sur le champs. Pétunia, je vais aller me chercher un nouvel habit cet après midi!

Alors que je l'entend continuer son baratin, avec ma tante folle de joie, je monte rapidement chercher mes affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux dans la voiture, sur le chemin de Londres. Enfin je m'en vais! Mais je me demande toujours qui est à la tête de cette échappatoire. Qui que je ne connais pas, et que je connais en même temps, voudrait bien m'écouter et m'éloigner des Dursleys?

- Où veux-tu que je te dépose? Demanda mon oncle après le bulletin de nouvelles.

Je lui dit l'emplacement du petit pub à l'allure macabre, où je me fit déposer une heure plus tard après un trajet sans paroles, sauf bien sûr celles de l'animateur de radio. En entrant dans le pub, j'aperçois l'aubergiste qui est à son comptoir, toujours avec la même allure curieuse. Puisqu'il n'est que midi, je demande à Tom de me placer mes affaires en sûreté, disant que j'avais un rendez-vous et que je ne prendrait donc pas de chambre. Ne me demandant même pas où je m'en vais, il me dit qu'il savait déjà où les placer et que je n'aurais qu'à lui demander pour les ravoir. Je ne garde sur moi que ma baguette et la clef de mon coffre à Grindgotts.

Je me dirige alors sur le chemin de traverse, prenant bien soin de camoufler ma cicatrice avec mes cheveux devenu plus domptable et long, et à mettre des verres de contact fraîchement acheter au début de l'été. Lorsque j'étais aller faire des course avec ma tante un matin, nous étions passer près d'une clinique d'optométriste. J'en avais profiter pour me débarasser de mes lunettes pour en achter de plus belles avec plusieurs paires de verres de contact pour les prochaines année, ayant prit le soin de changer de l'argent sorcier en moldu. Maintenant, j'étais plus difficile à reconnaître. La petite barbe, que je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire ce matin, avec tout le reste, me donnait un air bien plus vieux.

Après avoir fait un rapide passage chez Grindgotts, je retourne sur le chemin principale. Là, ne sachant trop que faire, j'entre dans la boutique Sorcier prêt à porter. Rendu là, je m'achète un long manteau noir avec des manches longues et un collet. Je l'ai surtout acheté parce qu'il me faisait pensé à Sirius, et à son allure un peu mystérieuse qu'il avait parfois. Après avoir acheter quelques nouvelles robes de sorcier, une ou deux capes et un magnifique costume noir avec un chemise de la même couleur, je sors et je met mon nouveau manteau rapidement, car il commence à pleuvoir doucement.

Une ombre au travers d'une fenêtre regardait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs déambuler dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse sous la fine pluie. Son manteau volant doucement au vent derrière lui. Il le regardait de la chambre 17.

Fin du chapitre

Ça s'allonge enh? Plus de 300 mots pour ce chapitre que la première version. Pas trop mal, n'est ce pas?

J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite éventuellement bientôt! Une petite review svp ! Ça fait toujours plaisir!

Avis aux intéressés! Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long!

Anda xxxxx


	4. Dans de sombres recoins

Re-Bonjour! C'est encore moi! Andadrielle pour vous servir!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un que vous allez voir dans ce chapitre ;)

Une p'tite réponse au review avant de commencer?

**Hermoni :** Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, et aussi d'avoir des nouveaux « adeptes » qui n'ont pas nécessairement lu la première version. J'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite à ton goût. Moi aussi j'aime bien le côté « bon » de Drago, mais je crois qu'il doit aussi gardé du mordant, ne penses tu pas? J'essaie de montrer dans cette fic qu'il essaie de prendre une nouvelle voie, sans pour autant changer complètement sa personnalité. Assez complexe… ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bisouxxxxx

**Mykomi : **Que dire d'autre que : « Voici la suite! » J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire! KisouXxxxxX!

**Otite la Frite :** Alors je suis bien contente que les frites soient fidèles! Car ça me fait bien plaisir de lire tes reviews! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur des chapitres, je m'améliore de plus en plus. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Il se passe bien des choses… mais pour savoir il va falloir que tu le lise! Bisessssss

**Vif d'or :** J'apprécie que tu aimes. J'essaie de faire mon possible pour les longueurs de chaps, sans pour autant qu'ils deviennent lourds. Celui-ci est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. Merci pour ta review! Bise!

Bonne lecture!

-

-

**Chapitre 4**  
Dans de sombres recoins

-

-

Cela fait bien deux heures que je me promène sur la rue, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour ne pas que l'on me découvre. Mais bon, vous ne devez pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'essaie de me cacher encore plus que tout à l'heure. Alors je vais vous raconter en détail.

Au début, j'avais décidé d'aller chercher un bon paquet d'argent dans mon coffre. Après le petit train-train habituel, je suis aller acheter quelques petits trucs, comme des vêtements. Comme il pleuvait toujours, je faisais plusieurs petits magasins pour ne pas me faire tremper.

Après un petit tour au magasin de Quidditch, et n'y voyant rien de bien nouveau, je suis aller m'acheter une glace. Je me promenais encore un peu entre les passants, qui ne me portaient pas attention. Il n'y avait pas une foule de gens, mais assez pour ne pas que l'on me remarque. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais au départ.

Et c'est là que je me sens tout drôle, comme observé. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai aperçu deux têtes rousses, un peu trop connues à mon goût. C'était les jumeaux Weaslay! Ils étaient dans une boutique et regardaient dans ma direction, Fred fronçant un peu les sourcils, alors que George se grattait la tête. M'auraient-ils reconnu? Oh non! Ils se sont acheter leur magasin! Je l'avais complètement oublier! J'aurais pourtant dû le voir, vu leur énorme pancarte qui est au dessus de la vitrine de leur magasin, où il est inscrit en grosse lettre : « Weaslay et Weaslay, un n'en vaut pas deux! » S'ils m'ont reconnus, je suis officiellement cuit! Finis l'échappatoire! Bonsoir les Dursleys.

Je retourne ma tête dans la direction opposée et me dirige droit devant moi, donc le plus loin possible d'eux, sans jamais me retourner. Je marche de plus en plus vite, évitant agilement les passants. Lorsque j'ai fait plus de 10 mètres, je retourne subtilement ma tête et vois la tête de Fred qui dépasse un peu celle des autres, à l'extérieur du magasin. Il me cherche! J'en suis certain! Je recommence à marcher de plus en plus vite, puis à courir légèrement, comme si j'étais pressé. Et je l'étais, croyez-moi. Et c'est là où j'en suis rendu.

Je l'entends courir derrière moi mais j'ai tout de même une avance sur lui. De plus, je suis chanceux, car il y a beaucoup plus de monde sur cette rue. J'ai le temps de me cacher, du moins je pense. Je vois une toute petite ruelle sombre et crasseuse sur la gauche. Avec des caisses de bois empilées un peu partout. Je me réfugie derrière un gros tas de boites. Une forte odeur de pourriture mélangée à l'humidité me monte à l'estomac… C'est dégoûtant. Je me retiens pour respirer le moins possible. J'entends presque au même instant Fred arrêté devant l'entrée, essoufflé, puis d'autres pas qui le suivent.

« Je l'ai perdu de vue, dit Fred. Je suis certain que c'est lui! Il lui ressemble trop!

« En es-tu certain? dit une autre voix essouflée que je reconnais comme étant celle George.

« Oui! Je te garantis que c'est le gars qui nous a volé hier! Sinon, explique moi pourquoi il s'enfuyait comme ça?

« Tu as sûrement raison… La prochaine fois que je le vois, il est mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, dit George en serrant les dents. Il pourrait devenir un nouveau testeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Ouais... Bon et bien il va falloir faire plus attention. Euh... George?

« Oui?

« Si tu es ici, et que moi aussi, qui garde le magasin?

« ...

« Oh merde! »

Et ils partirent en courant de là où il était venu. J'attendit quelques instants. Donc, ce n'était pas vraiment moi qu'ils ont reconnu, mais un autre gars qui me ressemble.. Et un voleur! Bon et bien il faut que je me cache le visage davantage et que je me change. J'enlève mon manteau noir et le remplace par une de mes capes que je viens tout juste d'acheter ce midi. Elle est bleu foncé avec une attache en argent retenant les pans devant. Et une chance pour moi, elle a une grande capuche pour recouvrir une partie de mon visage. Je la place donc correctement pour bien le cacher et aussi me protéger de la pluie qui s'intensifie. Puis, je ressors de la ruelle tranquillement, comme si rien ne c'était passé, regardant bien autour de moi.

Et c'est alors que je vois Tonks dans un coin accompagner de Rémus. Ils regardent tranquillement les boutiques. Ce n'est pas ma chance aujourd'hui! Ils ont tous décidé de venir ou quoi? Même si je voudrais aller les voir, je sais très bien qu'ils me renverraient dans ma famille. Je sais qu'ils font cela pour ma sécurité, mais ils ne me comprennent pas. Je vais dans le sens contraire, pour ne pas les croiser. Rémus pourrait bien me reconnaître qu'à l'odeur puisqu'il est un loup-garou. Quoique par là d'où je viens tout juste de me cacher, cela m'étonnerais grandement. J'ai l'impression de sentir le poisson ou le rat mort. Malgré cela, je ne prendrais pas de risque.

Je fais un détour au magasin de livres et j'en prends un sur la tranplanation, un autre sur les animagus et quelques autres comme « Comment se défendre lors d'attaque » ou « Duels magiques ». Je pense que puisque Voldemort est revenu, j'ai le droit et le devoir de savoir me défendre comme il se doit. C'est moi qu'il veut tuer. Et je veux aussi défendre le peu de gens chers qui me restent. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive la même chose que Sirius... Je... Je m'en veux tellement! C'est le seul qui m'aurait compris aujourd'hui je pense. Lui aussi avait besoin de plus de liberté. Et puisque Dumbledore ne veut pas me la donner, j'irais la chercher moi-même. Je veux faire honneur à Sirius. Il trouvait que je ne prenais pas assez de risques... Et la seule fois où j'en ai prit, il en est mort... Je vais devoir apprendre à fermer mon esprit de Voldemort. Tout est de ma faute!

Sentant les larmes perlées au coins de mes yeux, je les fermes fortement, essayant à tout prix de les retenir. Je ne dois pas penser à cela! Pas aujourd'hui! Je dois m'arranger pour que personne ne me découvre jursqu'à ce soir. Il faut que j'aille à ce rendez-vous, je le sens. Même si je ne connais pas cet inconnu, ça ne sert à rien de rester chez les Dursleys et je crois que je n'irais pas chez Ron cette année encore. Donc autant y aller non? Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre parce que de toute manière, je sais que je vais mourir, un jour ou l'autre, de la main de Voldemort. Ou bien c'est moi qui vais le tuer, et c'est mon intention! Je ferais tout pour venger Sirius et mes parents... Et tous les autres aussi. 

Puis tout d'un coup, je vois devant moi ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé... L'allée des embrumes… La seule place où les gens n'iraient pas me chercher. Sans même y penser, je m'y dirige, sentant comme une force m'y pousser, m'attirer. Je me promène sans vraiment savoir où je vais, sur une chemin étroit et mal éclairé où les gens me regardent bizarrement, avec leurs sourires effrayés ou sournois. C'est vrai que je dois faire un peu peur. Disons que j'ai quelque peu grandi, devenant quand même plus grand que la moyenne des garçons. Et grâce au Quidditch, je suis devenu davantage robuste et carré, je dois l'avouer. Et avec ma cape, on ne voit que ma bouche, le reste caché par l'ombre de ma capuche. Je dois avoir l'air louche, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Ça m'amuse plutôt. Je me sens sûr de moi, ce qui est assez rare dans mon cas. De toute façon, qui ne serais pas louche dans l'allée des embrumes? 

C'est alors que je vois une petite boutique dans un coin sombre. C'est une grande bâtisse étroite faite en bois défraîchi, avec des fenêtres crassées. Sur le devant, il y a un drôle de signe incompréhensible. On dirait de l'elfique... Qu'est ce qu'un magasin comme celui là fait dans un coin pareil? Surtout dans un endroit si éloigné. Il n'y a aucune lumière qui indique que le magasin est ouvert. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas vu si je n'avais pas eu ce drôle de pressentiment. C'est cet endroit qui m'a attiré dès le début, je le sais.

Sans plus attendre, j'y entre. Et c'est là que je vois que c'était bien des objets elfiques mais pas de n'importe quels elfes. C'était ceux des elfes des ténèbres... J'en avais déjà entendu vaguement parler, mais tout le monde croit que ce ne sont que des légendes pour faire peur aux enfants. Peut-être était-ce Hermione, ou encore un des livres de la section interdite où j'en avait entendu parler. Bref, leurs objets sont assez reconnaissables quand on les a déjà vu. Ils ont toujours des signes liés et sombres sur eux et il n'y a que très peu de couleurs, qui sont elles aussi toujours très foncées.

À ma gauche, il y avait une grande étagère de quatre mètres recouverte de vieux livres poussiéreux. À ma droite, plusieurs objets de toutes sortes étaient étalés sur des étagères ou dans des vitrines ternies par le temps et la saleté. Je vois plusieurs choses très intéressantes. Je commence à me promener dans les allées, regardant les objets et les livres. Il y avait des épées, des boucliers, des arcs et des flèches, de drôles de pendentifs et pleins d'autres choses dont je ne connais pas l'utilité.

Je me rendit au comptoir où il y a une petite sonnette. Je la fit sonner et après le petit bruit strident, j'attend. Ne voyant personne arriver, je me retourne et sursaute du même coup. Un grand homme était devant moi, avec de longs cheveux noirs ayant quelques petites mèches tressées. Il avait un grand habit bleu nuit, presque noir, une sorte de robe que je n'avais jamais vu. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos et la tête penchée vers moi. Une grande force émane de lui. Ses yeux sont d'un noir d'encre avec quelques reflets rouge. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'ils me scrutent fortement. On dirait presque qu'il lit en moi. Je remarque alors que des chandeliers se sont allumés un peu partout dans la pièce en même temps que son arrivée.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton calme après un moment. Est-ce que je peux vous aider monsieur...?

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, dis-je sur un ton dont je ne connaissais pas. La soudaine confiance que j'avais depuis tout à l'heure était toujours présente.

« Bien! Je vois qu'on sait en quoi s'en tenir avec vous, dit-il en souriant. Bienvenu! Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier?

« Hum.. En fait oui. J'aurais besoin de savoir quelques petites choses en fait. Je ne cherchais rien en particulier au départ, mais ce que je vois ici m'intéresse grandement.

« Bon et bien nous allons faire le tour. Veuillez me suivre. Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur ma marchandise. »

Nous refîmes le tour du magasin. L'homme me décrivait les livres, me disant leur utilité ou leurs sujets précis. J'en vus quatre qui m'intéressait fortement : « _Combattre à l'épée et à l'arc_ », « _Sorts elfiques_», « _Apprendre l'elfique_ » (ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul en anglais) et « _Comment passer inaperçu_ » . Le dernier était un peu bizarre, mais je me disais que passer inaperçu pourrait m'être d'une grande utilité. Je les pris donc avec moi, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les épées. Il y en avait des très belles et de toutes sortes : Des sabres, des poignards, des épées à une main et à deux mains etc. J'en prit une accroché au mur et essaya de faire quelques petits tours avec, pour voir si je me débrouillais. L'homme me donna quelques trucs pour bien la tenir et frapper correctement. Je peux dire que j'étais meilleur que lorsque j'avais tué le basilic. Il me regarda faire un instant et dit, toujours du même ton : « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas débutant. Voulez-vous voir l'arrière boutique? Il y a des épées beaucoup plus précieuses et de meilleures qualités. » Je le suivi sans protester. Il est vrai que je ne me sentais pas en danger. Il me faisait un peu penser à Dumbledore, mais un peu plus jeune. Et il n'avait pas sa barbe non plus.

Il m'emmena à l'intérieur d'une autre pièce, derrière le comptoir, où je laisse les quatre livres. En fait, nous passâmes à travers un mur, comme pour le chemin de fer 9 3/4. Je dois avouer que c'était un bon moyen pour cacher les objets plus précieux des voleurs. La salle était un peu plus petite mais je fut grandement surpris de voir le nombre de choses qui y entraient. Quelque chose, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, attira mon regard. C'était une grande épée, coucher sur du velours noir dans un vitrine, qui pour une fois était étincelante, avec des signes gravés sur la lame brillante. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

L'homme, voyant mon grand enthousiaste, prit la parole : « Ceci est une épée faite de la main des elfes. En tout cas, c'est ce que le parchemin que j'ai reçu avec disait. Forgée d'un matériaux inconnu, la légende dit que lorsque son possesseur mourut, il y a de cela plus de mille ans, avant même que les fondateurs de Poudlard n'apparaissent , il l'enferma dans une cage d'un verre magique et incassable pour que seul un homme qui en soit digne puisse la prendre. Et que si cet homme venait à se présenter, il n'aurait qu'à passer sa main au travers du verre pour la prendre. Personne ne sait si cette histoire est vraie mais personne n'a jamais trouvé d'ouverture et n'a jamais pu briser la glace. Et personne n'a réussi à passer sa main au travers non plus. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle peut servir, ou ce à quoi elle est destinée. Je suis désolé. »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'essaie? Demandais-je.

« Allez-y! Vous ne perdez rien à le faire de toute façon. Moi même j'ai essayé, mais cela n'a rien donné… » 

Je me dirigeait donc tranquillement vers la vitrine. De plus près, l'épée était encore plus belle. La tête d'un dragon noir aux yeux d'émeraude était au bout de la poignée, puis le dragon s'entortillait autour d'elle et sa queue pointu formait la garde. La fin de la queue faisait comme le manche de violon. Les signes gravés sur la lame étincelaient et je sentais une drôle de puissance émaner d'elle. Comme si un mince halo de lumière l'entourait...

Je levais tout doucement ma main au dessus du verre, de peur que cette œuvre d'art disparaisse sous mes yeux. Puis, je l'avançais tranquillement vers le verre miroitant. Je fermait les yeux mais ma main continuait d'avancer. Elle serait supposer entrer en contact avec le verre d'un moment à l'autre... Enfin, je touchais quelque chose d'une chaleur très agréable.

J'ouvre alors mes yeux, mais contre toute attente, ce n'est pas le verre que je touche, c'est la lame de l'épée. L'homme derrière moi est stupéfait, tout comme moi.

Sortant de ma bulle, je prend la poignée et la sort toujours aussi tranquillement. Elle est extrêmement légère mais on peut voir que la lame est très tranchante, comme si elle n'avait jamais été utilisée depuis qu'elle avait été éguisée. Je me retourne vers l'homme. Il n'a pas l'expression à laquelle je m'attendait. Au lieu d'avoir les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, ou encore une expression de jalousie et de rage, il est d'un grand calme avec un sourire sur le visage.

Il me fit un signe pour sortir de l'arrière boutique. Je m'avance mais au dernier moment, avec hésitation, je prend un grand arc de combat qui est sur le mur avec le carquois de flèches assorties. Il est de couleur bleu foncé et argent. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment m'en servir, j'ai bien l' intention de l'apprendre avec le livre que j'ai pris tout à l'heure.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le comptoir.

« Combien ça fera? demandais-je en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Je me demande bien si j'ai assez...

« Et bien, pour l'épée, je ne peux la vendre puisqu'elle n'est pas à vendre. Ce n'est pas un objet à acheter... »

Je le regarde, essayant de voir où se trouve la moindre arnaque. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et continu : « Donc, je vous la donne. »

« Oh! Je...Merci beaucoup... répondis-je, un peu gêné.

« Ce n'est rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez l'utiliser de toute façon.

« Je comprends… » dis-je, un peu perplexe.

Devant mon attitude pensive, il ajoute : « Vous pouvez continuer à vous promener pendant que je compte combien tout le reste vous coûtera. »

Je prend l'épée avec moi et me dirige vers les poignards. Après mûre réflexion, j'en prend deux : Un qui se met dans la botte et de couleur argent, et l'autre qui se met où la taille de couleur vert foncé. Je prend aussi les étuis qui viennent avec. Je retourne au comptoir et demande à l'homme s'il peut ajouter cela à ma commande. Il me sourit et acquiesce. « Cela fera en tout 206 galions et 9 noise. » _( NDA. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de pièce, mais j'essayais que le prix soit réaliste… Maintenant c'est de savoir s'il existe d'assez grosse bourse…Mesdames, enlevez moi ces pensées de vos cervelles! Ryry est à moi_!

Je sort l'argent de mon sac de cuir, qui devient vite vide, puis dépose les pièces sur le comptoir. Je prend alors mes nouvelles affaires. Les livres ont été emballer dans du papier Kraft et ficeler. L'arc et le carquois de flèches ont attachés ensembles solidement. Il avait tout rapetissé et me dit que pour les mettre à leur taille originelle, je devais dire « Oricor ». Je place aussi les poignards où ils doivent aller, c'est à dire ma bottes et ma ceinture. Et l'épée, et bien, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Je met tout dans la poche à l'intérieur de ma cape. Je le remercie, lui sert la main puis me dirige vers la sortie.

« Attendez! s'exclame l'homme derrière moi.

Il se dirige vers moi avec quelque chose dans les mains. C'est le fourreau de l'épée.

« Vous pourrez mettre l'épée à l'intérieur. Je l'avais reçu en même temps que l'épée, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre avec elle dans la cage de verre. Alors je l'ai gardé avec moi. Il est à vous maintenant. Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique à transporter. Je vous l'offre!

Je l'installe autour de ma taille et mets l'épée à l'intérieur. Il est fait d'un métal noir très léger et robuste. Les mêmes signes que sur la lame y sont inscrits. Elle y entre parfaitement .Je lève les yeux sur l'homme qui me regarde bizarrement.

« Qui êtes-vous? me demande-t-il. 

Je me doutais bien qu'il allait me demander cela à un moment ou à un autre. Mais, après tout, je lui doit bien cela. Il a été très aimable et de plus, il m'a offert beaucoup de chose, dont son temps. J'enlève doucement ma capuche encore humide de la pluie puis relève ma tête doucement. Quelques mèches de cheveux trempés tombent devant mes yeux.

« Je me présente : Harry Potter.

« Emylian Scarpan, pour vous servir, M. Potter, dit-il en me tendant la main.

« Merci beaucoup M. Scarpan, dit-je, en la lui serrant.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'ai que 150 ans tout de même. Appelle moi Emyl.

« 150 ans? Demandais-je, ahurit.

« Oui. 150. Avouez que c'est plutôt jeune.

« Vous... Vous êtes vous même un elfe? Je croyais que vous ne faisiez que vendre leurs objets.

« J'en suis un, en effet. Très perspicace Monsieur Potter!

« Appeler moi Harry, je ne suis pas plus vieux que vous, dit je rieur.

« Bien! J'espère que tu vas revenir me voir, alors! Je pourrais t'enseigner quelques petits trucs pour tes nouvelles acquisitions. De plus, apprendre l'elfique est une tâche très complexe, qui demande beaucoup de pratique. Il faut savoir le parler aussi bien que le lire et l'écrire.

« Je repasserais, ne vous en faites pas. Merci pour tout.

« Bon alors au revoir! »

Et je sortis. Il était 17 :30, j'avais encore du temps avant mon rendez-vous pour souper et relaxer un peu.

Mais avant, je dois sortir d'ici. Je reprend donc le chemin inverse de toute à l'heure et retourne sur le chemin de traverse. En sortant de la première « rue », je vois un drôle d'homme, assis sur un tonneau. Il a une drôle d'allure, avec un œil blanc laitreux. Il porte un manteau rapiécé et me souris bizarrement. Je peu même voir qu'il lui manque quelques dents. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, en haussant les épaules. Un autre pauvre clochard… Je le dépasse et continue mon chemin. Mon prochain rendez-vous me trouble toujours. J'anticipe encore un peu cette rencontre. Mais puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Direction le chaudron baveur.

-  
-  
**Fin du chapitre**

-

-

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Il y a 800 mots de plus ou à peu près que l'autre version dans ce chapitre.

La suite bientôt! Promis! C'est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant!

Donnez moi vos commentaires svp!  
Chow

Anda! xxxx


	5. La liberté n'a pas de prix

Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Vous allez enfin savoir la suite de cette fic remaquée pour votre bon plaisir! Bon je rigole….

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. C'est juste que je viens de rentrer au Cegep et c'est tout nouveau pour moi alors… Je vais faire attention la prochaine fois promis! 

Merci à Vif d'Or et à mykomi pour leurs gentilles reviews! C'est toujours sympa ces petites attentions:)

Bonne lecture à tous!

-

-

**Chapitre 5**  
La liberté n'a pas de prix…

-

-

En arrivant sur la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, je découvre que la plupart des gens sont retournés chez eux ou sont entrain de souper dans un petit bistro du coin. De plus, il continu de pleuvoir, alors les gens ne sont pas vraiment tenté de rester à l'extérieur. C'est parfait! Comme ça, personne ne me verra… C'est vrai qu'en étant accoutré ainsi, je ne passe pas inaperçu : cacher complètement par une cape foncée, capuche sur la tête, épée accrochée à la taille et aucun bagage visible. Je n'ai pas l'air du passant typique et normal n'est ce pas? Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de me cacher ici. Cet après midi, j'ai croisé trop de monde qui me connaissait pour refaire la même erreur, même la nuit.

En passant devant le tout nouveau magasin des jumeaux, je m'aperçois qu'eux aussi ont fermé boutique pour la soirée. Je me demande bien c'était quoi cette histoire de voleur... Mais bon, je crois que je suis mieux de ne pas trop me poser de questions pour l'instant. Il faut avant tout que je ne me fasse pas repérer. Je n'ai pas non plus le goût de devenir un testeur des produits Weaslay et Weaslay… Non vraiment pas le goût.

Je regarde par une vitrine de restaurant pour voir l'heure et je vois qu'il est 17:45. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que je m'achète une montre. Ce serait plus pratique que de devoir le demander à quelqu'un... surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. De plus, je commence à avoir réellement faim. L'odeur des plats mijotés dans la rue me donne l'eau à la bouche.

En marchant vers le Chaudron Baveur tout au bout de la rue, j'aperçois un petit tas de papier au milieu du chemin. Je me rapproche et le prends dans ma main : C'est l'édition de la journée de la Gazette du Sorcier, trempée certes, mais lisible. Cela fait un bout que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du monde magique et je me promets intérieurement de le lire dès que je serais arrivé à l'intérieur. L'eau de la pluie qui coule sur la rue, devenant de plus en plus abondante, me fait quelque peu glissé. Je suis tout trempé et je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de me hâter.

Je parcours donc rapidement le chemin qui me reste à faire et j'entre à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que prévu... Il ne faut pas que l'on me remarque. Mais dès que j'ai cette pensée, je sens un regard sur moi, vers le fond de la salle. Une sorcière un peu rondelette installée avec un groupe d'amies, sûrement de vieilles connaissances, me regarde drôlement. Elle fait un signe à ses compagnes et elles se retournent toutes vers moi. Tout devient silence dans ce coin là puis après c'est tout le petit resto qui fait le même manège. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, sauf un vieux soûlon à une table qui se demande tout fort pourquoi y'a plus un bruit. La situation aurait pu être comique si seulement la salle au complet ne me fixait pas d'une étrange manière... Faut que je me sorte de là!

Je me dirige vers le comptoir où Tom me fixe lui aussi bizarrement. En fait, tout le monde suit mes moindres faits et gestes. Je m'assois sur un tabouret de libre et lève un peu la tête vers Tom pour qu'il voie mon visage. Je lui murmure un « Sort moi de cette merde! » et je vois la petite lumière dans ses yeux s'allumer. Il s'élance alors:

« Mon bon ami! Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! Comment c'est passé ton voyage en France! Laisse moi te donner une meilleure table derrière et raconte-moi ton voyage... »

Sa phrase se perd dans le bruit des conversations reprises et je le regarde avec un sourire et murmure un « Merci » en me levant. Il m'ouvre une porte derrière le comptoir et je découvre que c'est en fait une petite cuisine, avec une table dans un coin. Un petit tabouret est installé tout près et un comptoir est dans le milieu de la pièce, juste devant un gros four à bois. Je vois alors dans un coin mes affaires. Tom avait sûrement dû les mettre là pour me les redonner plus tard. J'enlève ma capuche et Tom me lance un sort pour que mes habits redeviennent secs. Dans un soupir de soulagement, je prends la parole :

« Merci pour la petite distraction. L'histoire du voyage c'était très réussi…

« Y'a pas de quoi! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour aider un de mes fidèles client, me dit-il gentiment. Veux-tu une petite bière à beurre?

« Maintenant que tu en parles, je ne dirais pas non. Je suis gelé jusqu'à la moelle. »

Il en fit apparaître deux dans de bonnes grosses choppes et m'en tendit une. Je le remercia puis après quelques gorgées, qui me réchauffèrent délicieusement, il me posa une question :

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qu'est ce qui t'emmène dans le coin?

« Hum... un ami m'attend ce soir et nous partirons par le Magicobus chez lui, mentis-je.

« Ah, c'est une bonne idée ça! »

Bon je sais, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas bien mais si je lui disais que je vais voir un inconnu ce soir et que personne n'est au courant, je suis certain que Tom le dirait à Dumbledore dans les minutes qui suivrait. J'ai le droit à ma liberté tout de même! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens pensent qu'ils ont le droit de mener ma vie comme ça leur chante. Maintenant, je serais le maître de ma vie!

« Et bien mon cher Harry, je t'offre le repas ce soir!

« Mais Voyons! Vous m'avez déjà sorti du pétrin aujourd'hui! Je vais vous payer et j'insiste. Je vous le dois bien.

« Bon d'accord. Je t'emmène cela dans quelques minutes. »

Il sort de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, je prends le journal et commence à lire les gros titres. À ce que je vois, L'Homme-À-La-Face-De-Serpent n'a pas encore attaqué. Mais on sent la tension de tout le monde. Juste tout à l'heure lorsque je suis rentré ici, tout le monde m'a trouvé l'air louche. Je continu de feuilleter un peu le journal et vois un article un gros titre qui attire mon attention sur la deuxième page.

**Que ce passe-t-il dans les bureaux du ministère de la magie?**

Hier, un envoyé spécial de la Gazette du sorcier s'est infiltré dans les  
bureaux du ministère afin de découvrir ce qu'il c'était réellement passé lors de l'attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, un peu avant le début des vacances de l'été.

Nous savons de source sûr que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serais véritablement revenu d'entre les morts. Comment est-ce possible? Devrait- on croire ce que le jeune Harry Potter, jeune étudiant de Poudlard, Garçon qui a survécu et jeune allié de Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard? Avait-il raison depuis le début, ou devons nous plutôt croire les faits de que le ministère nous impose?

Car rappelons nous, à la suite de cet événement, le jeune homme nous avait révélé en personne, lors d'un interview privé, tout ce qui c'était passé lors de l'épreuve  
finale de la Coupe de feu il y plus d'un an. Il nous a révélé des noms de présumés mangemorts, livrés d'ailleurs au Ministère de la magie, mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Sont-ils accusés? Sont-ils à Azkaban? Et est-ce que le Ministre M. Fudge aurait fait une quelconque manœuvre pour enfin découvrir la vérité sur ce jour fatidique? Je ne crois pas.

Aucun procès n'a encore été signalé, mais nous espérons que pour la sécurité de la communauté sorcières, ainsi que pour le maintien de la justice, une manœuvre d'éclaircissement sera enclenchée le plus vite possible.

Rita Skeeter

Envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier

Je repose le journal, complètement dérouté. Rita Skeeter? Écrire cela? En ma faveur? Je ne peux pas le croire! Est-ce que Hermionne lui aurait fait un lavage de cerveau dernièrement? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cela va avoir un effet très fort sur l'opinion des sorciers. Ou du moins à ceux qui la croit depuis toujours.

Tom revient alors avec un plateau remplit de bonne chose : des pommes de terres sautées, des pilons de poulets et des légumes vapeur ainsi qu'une énorme pointe de tarte au sucre pour dessert. Je le remercie et le paye avec ce qui me reste dans mon sac de cuir. Il va falloir que je retourne à la banque si je ne veux pas manquer d'argent. Je mange mon repas, tranquillement assis sur mon tabouret. Cette pièce à un effet relaxant. La tension des quelques jours s'estompe peu à peu. Tom étant reparti vers le bar, je peux rester seul quelques instants, perdu dans mes pensées.

Justement, celles-ci tournent toujours autour du mystérieux inconnu, si ce n'est pas une inconnue. Je ne comprend toujours pas le fait que cette personne dise que l'on se connaît et que l'on ne se connaît pas. Est-ce une personne de Poudlard? Une personne que j'aurais rencontrer dans un magasin? Une vieille connaissance de mes parents? Ou de Sirius? Ou bien est-ce une embuscade de la face de serpent? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je dois chasser ces pensées pour l'instant. Dans moins de deux heure, j'aurais enfin la réponse. J'espère seulement que tout se passera bien.

Je finis mon repas, complètement rassasié, et regarde de plus près mon épée, que je déloges de son fourreau. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle m'est destinée. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veule dire ces écritures sur le dessus. Que je suis bête! J'aurais dû le demander à Emyl tout à l'heure. Eh merde! Bon et bien j'essaierais d'aller le revoir un autre jour. Parce qu'à cette heure, je n'irais pas me promener une nouvelle fois dans l'allée des embrumes.

Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi j'ai acheté des armes alors que j'ai déjà ma baguette. Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité face à Voldemort, à moins que l'un de nous deux la change, ce que je ne ferais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas choisi ma baguette, elle m'a choisit. Alors, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à me défendre sans la magie. Comme ça, si un jour je me la fait prendre ou si elle se brise lors d'un combat, j'aurais quelque chose d'autre sous la main pour me défendre.

Je décide de prendre mes valises dans le coin de la pièce après avoir regarder l'heure. Il est bientôt 19:30 et même si je suis amplement en avance, je décide de me promener encore un peu dans les rues désertes, sous la pluie. Mais avant, j'ai tout de même demander à Tom de rapetisser mes affaires. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de faire de la magie cet été!

Je marche dans les petites ruelles, sachant que personne ne sortiraient par ce temps, sauf peut-être des gens comme moi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi libre. Je vois bien maintenant que je ne suis pas fait pour rester cloîtrer dans une petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive.

Le temps passe trop lentement tout de même aujourd'hui. Je crois tout savoir de quoi cela est dû : l'impatience, la nervosité et le fait de n'avoir rien à faire pendant encore 1h heure.

Je passe devant le petit magasin sorcier et cela me fait penser à quelque chose : Hedwige. Je me rappelle d'avoir prit sa cage ce matin mais elle n'était pas revenue de la chasse. Mais je la connaît, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que les chouettes normales. Elle va me retrouver, elle a du flair.

Après presque une demi-heure de marche un peu partout dans les alentours. Je décide de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, complètement tremper par la pluie. Je sais, je vais peut-être attraper un rhume ou un truc comme ça mais je m'en fiche un peu.

Il ne me reste que 15 minutes avant mon rendez-vous dans la chambre 17. Donc, je m'assoit au bar, sous encore quelques coup d'œil étrange, et demande à Tom de me servir une Bière au Beurre. Je la bois, regardant presque à chaque trente secondes l'horloge face à moi. Puis, lorsque ma choppe est vide, je mets les quelques mornilles pour la boisson sur le comptoir et commence à monter les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres.

Je me dirige vers la chambre 17, qui doit être la gauche. Alors que je l'atteins, je me place devant la porte et respire profondément. Qui se cache derrière cette porte? Je n'ai qu'à cogner pour le savoir, mais ma main tremble un peu. Lorsque je place mon poing sur le cadre de bois, j'entend un bruit derrière la porte. Puis, avant même que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, une silhouette ouvre la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre en un élan.  
-

-

À des kilomètres de là, dans un manoir à l'allure délabrée, alors que la nuit allait tombée, un hibou aussi gris que vieux tapait frénétiquement à l'une des fenêtres. Une main argenté vint ouvrir la fenêtre craquelée et attrapa rapidement le petit morceau de papier pendant au bout de la patte crochue. « Dépêche toi sale rat! » résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce. Cette main ne laissa même pas le temps à l'oiseau d'entrer qu'elle referma sèchement la carreau, et ce malgré le temps de tempête qui régnait sur la vaste plaine dénudée.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était toute sauf chaleureuse et douce. Elle était plutôt tendue et glaciale, comme la voix qui avait résonnée en écho.

Le petit homme se dépêcha d'emmener maladroitement la note à un homme dépourvu de visage, mais qui avait plutôt un regard rouge sang et des fentes, tel un serpent. Une grande et longue main sortie de nul part et s'empara durement du papier si servilement tendu. Il parcouru la note d'un vif regard. On put tout d'abord lire de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, puis une immense rage. Il déchira la feuille en morceau et fit brûler le tout d'un geste rageur, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Son serviteur, recroquevillé de peur, n'osa pas parler mais interrogea tout de même silencieusement son maître, les yeux appeurés.

La voix glaciale explosa cette fois, faisant presque trembler les murs, et on put voir les mains se crisper de fureur :

« Quelqu'un a prit mon l'épée! »

-

-

**Fin du chapitre**

-

- 

Ce chapitre est court je sais… mais c'est pour que tout se tienne voyez.

Qui a hâte de voir la suite ???

Héhé! C'est amusant! Je n'ai pas changé grand chose dans ce chapitre, car je l'aimais bien comme il était. Il ne se passe pas grand chose je sais, mais je crois qu'il faut laisser un moment de répit à notre à notre héros favori! Donc, un peu plus de 440 mots de plus pour ce chapitre. Juste quelques petites retouches en gros, et une fin plus importante de rajoutée.

Chow Anda

xxxx


	6. Sous le masque

Rebonjour tout le monde!!!! C'est encore moi Anda!!!

Je veux tout d'abord remercier **gotar** et **hermionarwen2000** pour m'avoir rajouté à leur à leur liste de story alert et de favorite story ou auteur! C'est très gentil! Merci aussi à tous les autres, tels : **Ggenamel**, **La Louve du Vercors** et **mykomi**.

Un merci tout spécial à **Vif d'or**, qui me soutient toujours avec ses reviews. En passant, je vais essayer de me dépêcher à tout finir les changements pour bien finir la suite après. Je veux que cette fic soit la mieux possible.

Merci encore à **hermionarwen2000** pour sa gentille review aussi. J'espère que les changements de cette fic te plairont.

Bref, voici le chapitre 6! Ce n'est pas le plus long je l'avoue, mais je l'aime bien! Je le trouve assez révélateur. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier aussi.

-  
-  
**Chapitre 6**  
Sous le masque

-

-

Je me fais tirer dans la chambre emplie de noirceur…Il n'y a qu'une unique chandelle d'allumée dans le coin de la pièce et on peut voir les éclats de lumière de la rue encore animée par la fenêtre. Je me fais pousser légèrement après avoir entendu la porte se refermer à double tour dans un bruit de bois sec. La main crispée sur le pommeau de mon épée, j'anticipe les mouvements de l'inconnu. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment en danger... Juste très inconfortable… Je me sens comme si j'étais dans un vieux film de James Bond, sauf que là je suis un peu forcé de coopérer...

Je vois une silhouette se diriger vers la fenêtre sans même un regard vers moi. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme puise qu'il porte une cape, avec un capuchon comme moi. La personne ferme le rideau épais brusquement, puis je la vois se diriger vers la chandelle. Elle la prend et va en allumer deux autres sur un petit meuble avec. C'est alors que quelque chose me saute aux yeux. Elle ne prend pas sa baguette pour les allumer…?

Peut être qu'il est un moldu, ou alors qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir ou bien que finalement il ne peut tout simplement pas en faire comme moi. Après que la silhouette aie terminé de faire le tour des chandelles de la pièce maintenant un peu mieux éclairée, malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours ce petit côté ténébreux comme dans les films de suspense, j'enlève mon capuchon, un peu plus rassuré par la faible lumière qui en émane. Je retourne mon attention vers la personne qui est dans la pièce. Ou devrais-je dire plutôt le corps puisqu'elle a toujours sa cape. Mais je vois bien que c'est un homme, puisqu'il est beaucoup trop carré pour être une femme...

La pièce où je suis est tout à fait normale à ce que je vois malgré la semi obscurité. Les murs sont d'un rouge foncé avec du bois franc qui va du milieu jusqu'au bas. Il y a un foyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, environ à deux mètre à gauche de la porte, où un petit feu presque sur le point de s'éteindre brille de ses derniers souffles. Un divan deux places rouge bourgogne quelque peu décrépi est juste devant ce foyer. Un lit à baldaquins deux places est placé vers la droite de la pièce, dont le couvre lit est de la même couleur rouge fané que le divan. Juste devant moi, je vois un petit bureau ainsi qu'une commode. Plus loin, juste à droite du foyer, je vois une porte entrouverte, menant sûrement à la salle de bain.

Je me sens drôlement observé, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de qui j'étais vraiment. Je fait de même. La tête de l'inconnu se penche sur le côté, comme s'il me détaillait du regard. Je défit les yeux invisibles avec un regard qui j'espère paraît impassible et je sais bien qu'il en fait autant.

« Je vois que tu as changé Potter », dit une voix légèrement étouffée par le capuchon.

Cette voix me dit quelque chose, mais l'homme parle tellement bas et doucement que j'ai de la difficulté à retrouver dans mon esprit une voix si... comme ça. La voix est grave, un peu rauque même. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Cela veut dire que cette personne m'a déjà vu. Mais quand?Je suis plus que troublé, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Alors la personne reprend la parole.

« Pourtant, il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup temps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. À peine deux ou trois semaines. Ce n'est pas tant que ça. »

Deux ou trois semaines? Il y a trois semaines, j'étais encore à Poudlard. Donc, c'est une personne de Poudlard! Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette! Donc il n'a pas 17 ans! Un éclat d'illumination dû passé sur mon visage puisque le jeune homme continua de parler.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris d'où je venais. Eh oui, j'étais bien à Poudlard cette année. Mais tu ne sais pas encore qui je suis n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, un petit rire sarcastique à peine retenu dans la voix.

« Vous avez raison. Quoique je sais bien qu'il faut prendre son mal en patience, car si j'en crois votre lettre, je vais bien savoir qui vous êtes un jour, je me trompe? Après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir ici, lui dis-je en retour, du tact au tact.

« Non, tu as raison. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, à ce que je sache tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je ne crois pas que tu ne m'es déjà porté un tant soit peu de respect… »

Je ne compris pas la dernière phrase. Elle n'avait été qu'à peine murmurée.

« Alors, vais-je savoir qui tu es un jour?? dis-je en pesant bien sur le mot « jour ».

« Oh! Mais bien sûr! Et ce jour pourrait bien être maintenant quoique je ne suis pas sûr que se soit bien pour ton cœur, ni pour ton esprit. Mais sache avant tout que ce n'est pas un piège, ni un mauvais coup comme j'ai pu t'en faire avant. J'ai passé l'âge de faire ses enfantillages, ce qui, je l'espère, est aussi ton cas. Et j'ai réussi à mettre de côté mon arrogance, que certains disent légendaire, parce que je voulais te proposer mon aide. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que te cherche Voldemort, mais je veux me rendre utile. Je sais ce que L'Homme-À-La- Face-De-Serpent ou encore Vous-Savez-qui, appelle le comme tu veux, t'as fait. Je sais que tu veux te venger autant que je veux me venger d'une autre personne. La même haine nous habite. J'espère que tu ne ressens pas cette haine à mon égard, c'est tout, car saches que je ne suis pas comme je le fais paraître depuis tant d'années. Je n'ai jamais voulu être qui je suis…

La dernière phrase ce perd dans un soupir alors qu'il se s'accote à droite de la fenêtre et commence à regarder, du moins je pense, à travers la petite fente sur le côté du rideau. On dirait bien qu'il s'attend à ce qu'on se fasse prendre d'un instant à l'autre.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, tout simplement. Quelqu'un qui puisse parler ainsi, avec autant de conviction, me fascines. Je me sens un peu attiré vers cette personne... Non pas attiré, mais séduit... je ne sais pas comment dire ça... C'est un peu confus en moi. Je crois qu'il m'a convaincu. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il ne correspond à aucune personne que je connaisse! La seule personne que je connaisse qui parle ainsi est Dumbledore. Mais ça ne peu être lui.

« J'ignore qui tu peux être, mais je sais que tu m'as convaincu, dis-je, plus calmement que tout à l'heure.

« Cela va peut être t'étonné, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises cela, Potter, dit-il en retournant sa tête vers moi. Cela doit être sûrement dû au fait que tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

Un peu agacé des tonnes de questions qui tournent dans ma tête, je m'avance tranquillement vers lui. Puis rendu à environ un demi-mètre, je lève mes mains au niveau de son visage et prend l'ourlet du capuchon. Il se relève alors, mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour arrêter mon geste, comme s'il était surpris de ce que je faisais. Je crois que je l'ai mit dans une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Peut-être ne me connaît-il pas tant que ça non plus?

Je remarque que le garçon est un peu plus grand que moi, environ trois ou quatre centimètres de plus. Les gens en Angleterre sont quand même grand, et malgré le fait que je soit un peu plus grand que la moyenne, le jeune homme devant l'est davantage... Avant d'abaisser le capuchon vers l'arrière, une phrase s'échappe de mes lèvres : « Alors, laisse moi voir qui tu es… »

J'ai dit ça sur un ton que je ne me connaissais pas. Tout bas, doucement, la voix un peu rauque, comme si j'avais peur de le faire fuir… Voyons! Ça n'a pas de sens! « Reprend toi Harry! » me dis-j à moi même. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas mes pensées qui guide mes actes puisque je commence à enlever le capuchon tranquillement. Je ne vois pas grand chose au début, à cause de la faible lumière. De plus, j'empêche la lumière d'atteindre son visage à cause de mon propre corps.

Lorsque enfin le capuchon glisse vers l'arrière, je peux déceler son visage. Il a des cheveux blonds brillants à la lumière, le visage pâle et les yeux d'un gris d'acier. Ils sont très troublants, comme s'il y avait des millions de vagues bleues qui passaient à travers. Comme de l'eau troublée par un ricochet. Son visage ne décèle rien de malintentionné. On dirait un ange...

Attendez!! Je recule mon visage pour constater qu'en fait, ce n'est pas un ange, bien au contraire! C'est Malfoy!! Le Draco Malfoy!! L'arrogant, le malveillant, le « leader » des serpentards, le fauteur de trouble, le fils de mangemort, etc.

Mes mains lâchent la capuche dans mon geste de recul. Je ne comprends plus rien. Et je reste là, sans parler, me disant que la personne qui est devant moi ne concorde vraiment pas avec les paroles que j'ai pu entendre voilà de cela à peine quelques minutes. « _Cela va peut être t'étonné, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises cela, Potter. Cela doit sûrement être dû au fait que tu ne sais pas qui je suis._»

Il a raison pour ce point, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Je comprends qu'il soit étonné, moi-même je le suis présentement. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'est qu'une ruse...

« _Mais sache avant tout que ce n'est pas un piège, ni un mauvais coup comme j'ai pu t'en faire avant._ » 

« _… car saches juste que je ne suis pas comme je le fais paraître depuis tant d'années._ » 

Ce n'est pas le Drago Malfoy que je connais, c'est bien vrai. Comme il se fait paraître depuis tant d'années... Comme un masque quoi??

Voyant ma subite réaction, il soupire de mécontentement puis lâche en remettant sa capuche : « Je le savais bien que tu allais réagir comme ça. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais? je n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pourrais pas me donner ta confiance. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme les autres Gryffondor. Je ne me fis plus aux apparences moi… Désolé pour le déplacement, Potter... Retournes chez toi et oublies tout ça... »

Sur ce, il me contourne en m'accrochant l'épaule sèchement.

« _Et j'ai réussi à mettre mon arrogance, que certains disent légendaire, parce que je voulais te proposer mon aide_. »

M'aider? Le pensait-il vraiment ou n'était ce que des paroles en l'air?

Sans plus attendre je me retourne et lui attrape le poignet avant qu'il n'est le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, froid et imperturbable.

« _En fait, je peux te dire que l'on se connaît, et aussi que l'on ne se connaît pas..._ »

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu Malfoy, quoique je savais qui il était ainsi que sa réputation... D'ailleurs, c'est un peu moi qui l'est forgée cette réputation... Je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de l'écouter, sauf la première fois où je l'ai rencontré, Chez Madame Guipire. Mais même à ce moment là, il était arrogant… Comme je l'est toujours connu.

Et de la manière qu'il me regarde maintenant... Il attendait vraiment quelque chose de moi ce soir... Il voulait vraiment tout recommencer à zéro… S'en est déstabilisant…

Ne sachant trop que faire pour faire baisser la tention, je dis doucement :

« Tu as raison, je ne te connaissais pas… »

**Fin du chapitre**

Et oui, désolé si je coupe ça encore raide. Ne me tuez pas please!!! Sinon je vais me cacher et y'aura pas le prochain chapitre!

457 petits mots de plus! Je tiens à préciser que j'avais environ 14 ans lorsque j'avais fait la première version. En étant maintenant beaucoup plus vieille ( C'est qu'on grandi en 3 ans), j'espère m'avoir un petit peu améliorer…. Non?

**Alors on en pense quoi? Mauvais, pas bon, trop court, ou au contraire magnifique, formidable, extraordinaire?? Je rigole…  
**   
Une tite review svp!!

Bon et bien Chow!!! Anda!!! –xxx-


	7. Une façon de commencer

C'est moi! Anda pour vous servir!

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Ggenamel pour sa review! C'est très gentil de laisser des petits mots:)

D'ailleurs parlant de reviews, je suis un peu triste, car le nombre ne cesse de diminuer entre chaque chapitre. Bon je sais que je poste celui-là rapidement, et j'espère que c'est un peu à cause de ça aussi… mais j'espère en avoir un peu plus la prochaine fois… svp… snif

Bon, je ne pers pas confiance! Aller je vous poste ce chapitre! 

-

-  
**Chapitre 7  
**Une façon de commencer...

-

-

On reste comme ça, à se regarder sans parler. Après tout ce qui c'est passé quand nous étions à Poudlard, toutes les insultes que nous nous lancions... Mais je me suis promis de ne plus penser au passé, on m'a déjà menti tellement de fois, en particulier Dumbledore... Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, et je sais que Malfoy va pouvoir m'aider, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu se faire. Qui ne pourrait m'aider plus que lui dans le monde de la magie? Il n'arrête pas de se vanter de son sang pur, il doit donc connaître plus de choses que moi sur ce monde. Sinon, s'il me laisse tomber au moindre petit problème, je saurais qu'il est un menteur ou un bon très acteur...

Et en plus, il avait l'air d'être sincère tout à l'heure. Je me rappelle que dans sa lettre, il avait écrit : « Je sais comment tu te sens. Je l'ai vu. Je sais que tu veux en parler, je suis pareil sur ce point. » Avait-il lui aussi quelque chose à cacher? Quelque chose qui lui faisait terriblement mal? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être? Il y a vraiment trop de questions dans ma tête c'est temps-ci. J'aurais bien besoin d'une pensine... Je crois que je vais essayer de m'en trouver une...

« Comment ça partir? Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir avec Malfoy! Ce n'est qu'une fouine! » Ce serait sûrement ça que Ron ou Hermionne m'aurait dit, mais ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant et ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Je veux prendre mon avenir en main et prouver aux gens que je suis capable de venger mes parents et Sirius, et aussi que je ne suis certainement pas l'enfant martyre que Dumbledore garde sous son aile! Je vais me prendre en main, je vais leur montrer ce dont je suis capable et que je peux devenir fort!

Et c'est sur cette décision que je tends ma main à mon ancien ennemi, étant sûr qu'il deviendrait aussi un puissant allié, et peut-être éventuellement un ami… s'il le veut… à moins que toute cette histoire pour lui ne soit qu'une affaire « professionnel »…

Au début, il regarde ma main sans vraiment comprendre ce que je fais. Il relève sa tête et je peux voir son regard à travers quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Il le plante dans mes yeux, comme s'il me scrutait au plus profond de moi. Il n'ait pas sûr de comprendre donc je vais faire ça vite et clair.

« Es-tu prêt à tout oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ces cinq dernières années et à bien vouloir devenir mon allié, ou peut-être même mon ami? Je suis prêt à écouter toutes les raisons de ton ancien comportement et à t'expliquer ma peine, et toi m'expliquer la tienne, mais ce seulement si nous recommençons tout à zéro. Donc…Je te présente mes excuses… Drago. »

La dernière phrase a été un peu difficile à dire… Je ne remarque pas que j'ai dit son prénom, mais lui l'a remarqué, car il me regarde bizarrement, mais avec un beau sourire... presque amusé. Pourquoi j'ai dit « beau »...euh? Non! Un sourire rien de plus normal! Oui! Un sourire pas du tout craquant avec un joli côté arrogant! Mon dieu qu'est ce qui m'arrive??

Il empoigne ma main fortement comme le ferait deux bon amis que ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps en disant : « Je te présente mes excuses Pot.. Harry! Mais comme tu vas sûrement t'en rendre compte tôt ou tard, j'aime mieux te prévenir tout de suite que je suis pas très fort en explications. Alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin au début. Chaque chose en son temps. De toute façon, c'est plutôt moi qui est besoin de toi… » finit-il avec son côté « Malfoy ».

Je le regarde en me disant qu'il peut changer du tout au tout quand il veut. Il doit trouver ça bien drôle... Après tout, faut pas trop lui en demander, c'est Malfoy! Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, désespéré.

Je me ravise là parce qu'il commence à se tordre de ma tronche. Il est tout simplement un bon acteur! Devrais-je lui en vouloir? En fait c'est plutôt pratique. Le voyant toujours rire comme un con, je commence à rire de lui, mais pas au même degré d'hilarité que lui. La tension baisse de quelques degrés, et je dois dire que ça fait du bien.

Il me déclare après s'être calmé : « Tu aurais dû te voir là Potter! Tu es trop drôle! N'est pas peur, je ne t'ai pas te fait venir ici que pour rire de toi! Bon en fait, juste un peu… J'ai toujours trouvé ça plutôt amusant. Si j'avais voulu te faire une grosse blague, je l'aurais fait en public au moins! J'ai plus de classe que ça, tu devrais le savoir. Je ne fait rien à moitié. » 

Et il me dit ça encore et toujours avec son petit sourire arrogant qui fait son charme...Qu'est ce que je dit là moi!?! Je perd la boule ou c'est la fatigue... Mais je vais pas me laisser parler comme ça.

« Je le sais très bien mais c'est comme ça qu'aurait réagis l'ancien Drago Malfoy.

« Quel ancien? me demande-t-il. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ancien Potter! Je ne suis que plus poli, courtois et mes intentions ont changés depuis quelques temps, mais n'enlève pas mon prestige! J'ai toujours ma fierté et mon arrogance et je vais la garder!

« Oh non! Moi je sais très bien que finalement il y a quelqu'un de bon en toi, mais qu'il n'est que caché par le masque à la « Malfoy » que tu gardes toujours sur toi. Sauf la fois où tu m'a écris, je me trompe? Cette arrogance n'est que pour jouer un rôle.

Il me regarde, toujours la tête légèrement penché sur le côté et un petit froncement de sourcil. Mais il garde le sourire.

« Je vois, dit-il, tu lis en moi mieux que je ne le pensais, mais dit toi bien Potter que mon arrogance n'a rien à voir avec mon masque comme tu dis. Je crois plutôt que c'est simplement mon pire défaut. Je deviens arrogant dans le temps de le dire. Ça doit être de famille, car je ne fais pas toujours exprès. C'est sûr que j'aime bien mettre mon grain de sel partout, c'est distrayant! Quelque fois, ça m'a retombé en peine figure mais il faut s'y attendre. Un jour, tu comprendras que c'est un jeu dangereux se foutre le nez partout, car je l'ai apprit à mes dépends.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plus le genre à me mettre les pieds dans les plats sans même le vouloir. Et tient toi bien, car avec moi c'est jamais bien tranquille longtemps.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais dans quel bateau je m'embarque Potter.

« Bien! Mais juste une chose, arrête de m'appelle Potter!

« Mais j'aime ça moi! Je trouve que ça te va très bien! À moins que tu aimes mieux que je t'appelle « Le-saint-homme-que-tout-le-monde-vénère » ou encore « Celui-qui-a-survécu »? Ou encore..

« Ça suffit! Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas un autre nom à la place? Je ne sais pas moi...Et puis toi qui aime tant me trouver des noms, trouve moi en un que j'aimerais et que toi aussi tu aimerais! »

Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi j'ai dit ça, peut être à cause de la gêne, ou tout simplement parce qu'il m'agace à la longue. Bref, cela a réussi à le faire taire parce qu'il fait une drôle de moue réfléchissante. C'est qu'il être vraiment très expressif quand il veut…

Pendant qu'il réfléchit quelques minutes, j'enlève ma cape et mes vêtements trempés dans la chambre de bain pour me mettre quelques choses de plus confortable. De plus, je range mes armes dans ma valise. Je mets donc des pantalons noirs avec la chemise de la même couleur que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui. Alors que je me regarde dans le miroir sale, je me rends compte qu'elle me fait superbement bien. Parfaitement ajustée, pas trop serrée ni trop grande, j'ai l'air bien plus carré que d'habitude.

Alors que j'ouvre la porte, j'aperçois Drago allongé sur le divan face au foyer qu'il a allumé, les bras sous la tête. Il a les yeux fermés, mes ses sourcils sont froncés en signe de concentration. Il a enlevé sa cape et porte lui aussi une chemise, de couleur blanche dont il a retroussé ses manches et des jeans bleues foncées. Dans l'ensemble, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau… Je passe ma main dans les cheveux, un peu trouble pas la remarque intérieur que je viens de me faire.

En entrant, il tourna la tête vers moi et de petites lumières s'illuminèrent dans ses yeux gris. « J'ai trouvé! Je vais te surnommer Demphes » dit-il, fier de lui en se redressant en position assise, accoudés sur ses genoux.

« Où est ce que tu es allé pêcher ça?

« Le « D » pour ta détermination évidente a vouloir sauver les gens, même si tu te fous dans les pires pétrins à chaque fois. Le « E » pour la plus belle couleur que les gens ne peuvent voir que dans tes superbes yeux : l'émeraude. Le « M » pour la puissante magie qui t'habite. Le « P » pour Potter, tout simplement. Le « H » parce que tout le monde dit que tu es un héros. Moi je dirais plus que tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais ce n'est que mon opinion. L'autre « E » pour tes cheveux couleur ébène. Et le « S » parce que je suis sur qu'au fond, tu aurais pu devenir un talentueux Serpentard.

Hé bien... Je ne sais tout simplement quoi lui répondre alors je lui souris. M'aurait-il fait un compliment ou ai-je halluciné? « _la plus belle couleur que les gens ne peuvent voir que dans tes superbes yeux_ »...Très bizarre venant de lui.

« Je vais t'en trouver un moi aussi alors, ajoutais-je donc. Laisse moi juste le temps d'y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour faire ce genre de liaison.

« Bien, mais maintenant ce serait bien si on irait se coucher. car il commence à se faire tard et demain j'ai quelques petites choses à aller acheter sur le chemin de traverse tu vois.

« D'accord. Alors qui couche où? demandais-je en regardant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. C'est soit le lit, soit le divan. Je te propose humblement de te laisser le divan, puisque tu y étais si bien installé tout à l'heure.

« Je crois plutôt que puisque j'ai payé la chambre, je vais prendre le lit, me dit-il avec ses petits yeux sournois.

« Mais comme je suis ton invité, je vais aller dans le lit, répliquais-je gentiment avec un sourire angélique. Après tout, tu es si courtois.

« Hum... bon d'accord! Tu as gagné! Moi et ma grande gueule…Mais…dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit, je prend tout de même la couvre-pied.

Il enlève le couvre-pied du lit et se dirige vers le divan mais je trouve ça complètement stupide qu'il dorme là alors que j'ai le lit. Donc, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une idée, je l'interpelle. 

« Voyions Dray, tu ne vas pas dormir là!

« Mais où veux-tu que je dorme alors? me demande-t-il avec toujours ce côté arrogant dans la voix. Dans le bain? Parce qu'en plus tu veux garder la pièce pour toi tout seul, c'est ça? Alors soit, que sa majesté me laisse le temps de m'installer dans le BAIN! »

Et il insiste sur le mot « bain » de manière très convaincante. Sur ce, il s'enroule dans le couvre pied, tel un artiste avec son foulard, et essaie tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour son pire défaut… en plus je trouve ça craquant… Non mais là il faut absolument que je dorme!! Je voulais dire « marrant »… Je décide de jouer son jeu… 

« Bah, en fait j'allais surtout te proposer ce lit, qui est assez grand pour deux en fin de compte, mais si tu insistes à prendre le bain, c'est toi qui vois. Je ne te retiens pas. Bonne nuit, dis-je en en commençant à enlever ma chemise et mon pantalon, pour enfin me faufiler sous le seul drap qui reste. »

Je ferme la chandelle près du lit et fais semblant de m'endormir. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas bougé, toujours enroulé dans son couvre-pied. Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis revient vers le lit en disant : « Après mure réflexion, il est vrai que le lit est bien plus confortable, même si je le partage avec toi. Même si le bain était tentant je dois dire… Aller, bonne nuit Demphes » 

Sur ce, il se couche, à moitié encore enroulé dans le moelleux couvre pied, puis me le lance l'autre moitié sur moi. Je lui murmure un petit « Bonne nuit » en m'enveloppant.

Alors qu'il pleut toujours à l'extérieur et que les gouttes d'eau font une petite musique sur la fenêtre, une chose me revient en tête.

« Merci pour le compliment de tout à l'heure.

« Quel compliment? Je ne fais jamais de compliment…grogne-t-il.

« Bien tu sais, « _la plus belle couleur que les gens ne peuvent voir que dans tes superbes yeux : l'émeraude_ ». C'était plutôt gentil, venant de toi. »

Sur cette pensée, alors que le silence me répond, je m'endors tranquillement, content d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

-

-

Ce que notre cher héros, ce beau brun aux yeux verts ne comprenait pas encore, c'est qu'il était heureux au fond de lui pour une tout autre raison…

Car, qui ne dit mot consent, n'est pas mon petit Drago?

-  
**Fin du chapitre**  
-

Et oui c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Suggestion, appréciation, commentaire, je veux vous entendre! C'est que le petit Drago doit être rouge enh?

700 et quelques mot de plus pour ce chapitre comparé à l'autre version. Pas mal enh?

Chow anda!! Xxxx


	8. Incognito

Salut! C'est moi Anda!!! Je suis de retour!!  
Merci tout d'abord à **Vif d'or**! Je te dédis ce chapitre puisque tu es l'une des personnes qui suit mon histoire depuis le tout début! Je t'en remercie grandement! Et ton pour ton retard, je t'en veux pas trop ;)

Merci à **Boom boom **pour ses nouvelles reviews! Très sympathique d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs! et merci de ta franchise!

Un gros merci à **Honette**, **sam-star** et **Melluzine **pour avoir mis _Troubles noirs nv_ dans leur story alert. 

Bon et bien je vais m'y mettre!! Et c'est un POV DRAGO!!!!!! C'est qu'on l'aime le beau blond, n'est pas tout le monde ?!

-

**-**

**Chapitre 8**  
Incognito

-

-

… « _la plus belle couleur que les gens ne peuvent voir que dans tes superbes yeux : l'émeraude. C'était plutôt gentil, venant de toi… »_

Avais-je vraiment dit ces mots? Moi, faire un compliment…? Sur le coup, je ne m'en étais tout sauf rendu compte. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive… du moins je pense. Je sais que j'ai déjà pensé du bien de certaines personnes, mais je ne crois pas leur avoir déjà dit. Serais ce la proximité du bon samaritain Potter qui me ferais cet effet? Serais-je soudain devenu gentil au point de faire des compliments? Au point où j'en suis, est ce que ça me dérange vraiment? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait de beaux yeux, mais de là à lui dire… Je soupire, complètement désorienté par mes propres pensées.

Ça me rend perplexe. En plus, il a dit que c'était gentil venant de moi. Serais un compliment sous entendu de sa part? Ou plutôt un reproche? Potter me faisant un compliment… Étrange, ça aussi… Me fait-il réellement confiance? Après toutes ces années, il serait vraiment capable de tout oublié? J'étais effectivement sincère quand je lui ai dit que je voulais l'aider dans sa quête… et il m'aurait cru?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette idée me fait sourire… Un véritable sourire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais demandé de le voir. Mon intuition avait porté fruit. Je dois avoué que je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Et je m'endors sur le son de la respiration douce et calme de Potter.

-

POV Harry

-

Alors que tout était calme dans la pièce, une respiration se fit plus saccadée. Des gouttes de sueur perlait sur le front, puis sur tout le corps.

_La nuit faisait rage à l'extérieur. Sa colère était terrible, inimaginable. Mais, il ressentait aussi une très grande crainte. _

Mais pourquoi?

_Il regarda sa main, blanche et écailleuse, presque grise. Son reflet, lorsqu'il avait la malchance de se regarder dans le visage, était luisant. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un rouge cristallin, mais d'un rouge sang très sombre. Sa peau était rugueuse dans un sens, et très douce, même fluide, dans l'autre. Il savait que tout allait bientôt commencé. Ce n'était qu'une question d'année, voire de mois, avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Mais tout pourrait être gâché. Et il le savait… L'autre ne devrait jamais le savoir… Il avait maintenant un nouvel ennemi, inconnu cette fois…_

_Frustré, il lança un autre sifflement de frustration. _

_Non, rien ne pourrait jamais lui arrivé. Il était bien trop puissant._

_Cette pensée le fit rire, un rire à en glacer plus d'un, à en faire frémir une centaine, et à en faire gémir des milliers d'autre._

Je me réveillais là dessus, une étrange sensation dans tout le corps. J'étais trempé d'une sueur froide. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration, ce qui prit quelques temps tout de même.

Mais qui pouvait donc être le nouvel ennemi de son ennemi?

Je froncais les sourcils en me recouchant doucement, pour ne pas réveillé Drago. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer ses foudres. Toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, je fermais les yeux, pour vider mon esprit.

-

Le lendemain 

POV Drago

-

Nous étions entrain, moi et mon nouveau « partenaire » de route, de prendre notre petit déjeuner silencieusement dans la chambre, chacun à son affaire. Potter… je veux dire Demphes, lisait un drôle de livre avec de drôles d'écritures à l'intérieur. Et parfois je l'entendais murmurer des mots inintelligibles. C'est qu'il peut être étrange ce Demphes. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui ai-je trouvé ce nouveau surnom? Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de le renommé, puisque je ne suis pas officiellement son ami, mais il m'a laissé faire… Et puis il a l'air de plutôt apprécier de surnom. Voulais-je vraiment lui faire plaisir en cessant de l'appeler Potter, ou voulais en trouver un que seulement moi utiliserais?

Peut-être un peu des deux… soupir… Je réagis de plus en plus bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Bref, nous étions encore un peu endormis puisque nous nous étions coucher très tard et que nous nous étions lever quand même tôt. Il était maintenant 8 :15 et le soleil plombait déjà dans la pièce grâce à la fenêtre. À cause de cela, il va falloir faire doublement attention aujourd'hui pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

J'avais envoyé un message à Tom pour qu'il envoie deux repas dans la chambre 17, avec rien d'autre, aucune signature ni raison. Même s'il savait que Demphes était venu, j'espérais que notre hôte aller garder le secret professionnel. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais disons que sous l'effet Dumbledore ou Fudge, n'importe qui aurait tendance à dire la vérité... Et ce, de gré ou de force.

C'est alors que le brun quitta les yeux de son drôle de livre pour les lever vers moi. Il pencha la tête un peu et fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu stressant de se faire regarder comme ça donc je lui dis :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Demphes, tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un manger?

Bon je sais, je suis encore sarcastique, mais je m'améliore, je vous jure! Il répond à ma remarque, sans trop s'en faire :

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« Pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu pensais pour me regarder comme ça? Je sais que je suis plutôt séduisant, mais…

« Ne t'enfles pas trop la tête. J'essayais juste de trouver de te trouver un bon surnom, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en recommençant à manger.

Je décide de faire la même chose, même si je n'ai plus très faim. Et puis... Bang! Il dépose son verre avec fracas devant lui et s'exclame : arrogant 

« Je l'ai trouvé!! Ton nom, se sera Chester!

« Chester? Pourquoi?

« Le « c », c'est pour ton côté chieux de première catégorie. Le « h » , c'est parce que je pense que si tu le voudrais, tu pourrais devenir un grand héros un jour. Le « e », c'est à cause que beaucoup de gens te trouvent étrange et j'en fais parti. Le « s » C'est parce que tu es un vrai Serpentard pur souche. Pour le « t » c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de plutôt têtu. Sans vouloir te vexer… L'autre « e », c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de très effronté, ou arrogant si tu préfère. Eh oui, ton évidente arrogance qui fait tout de même parfois ton charme. Et le « r », parce que au fond tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi malgré tout.

« Oh… hum merci… Alors, je crois que ça va pour Chester.

Et bien, je vois qu'il a pensé à son affaire. J'aime bien Chester, ça fait sexy. Mais ça m'a parut un peu bizarre quand il m'a dit « _je pense que si tu le voudrais, tu pourrais devenir un grand héros_» et « _ton évidente arrogance qui fait tout de même parfois ton charme_ ». Bon je ne sais pas s'il a fait ça pour rire ou s'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais ça me flatte. C'est tout de même bizarre venant de lui, mais je prend le compliment. Il faut toujours prendre les compliments des autres, sinon ils ne servent à rien. Bon… Il est vrai qu'il y avait aussi le truc du « _chieux de première catégorie_ » et le fait qu'il me trouve étrange mais il dit la vérité… 

Alors que nous finissons notre repas, deux hiboux entrent en trombe dans la chambre. Une chouette était toute blanche et l'autre était une chouette huppée. La blanche devait être celle de Demphes, car elle se posa sur son épaule et lui mordilla l'oreille. L'autre portait La Gazette d'aujourd'hui, que je m'empresse d'attraper et d'ouvrir, en donnant un morceau de toast et une mornille à la chouette.

Pendant que Demphes continuait de caresser sa chouette et de lui donner à manger, je lut le gros titre sur la première et je me figea d'horreur.

_**Harry Potter disparu!**___

_Cela a été confirmée par Albus Dumbledore lui-même : Harry Potter a disparu! Sa disparition remonterait à hier, en début d'après-midi. Le directeur de Poudlard n'a rien révélé de plus, mais il demande à la communauté sorcière de bien vouloir aider, dans les mesures du possible, pour les recherches qui commenceront aujourd'hui. Une récompense de 2500 gallions sera offerte à la personne qui retrouverait le jeune homme de 15 ans ou qui aurait des informations précises._

La dernière fois que le garçon a été aperçu, c'était dans la rue menant au Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu. Il est probable qu'il y demeure à l'instant même, malgré qu'aucune information n'est été portée sur ce sujet. Les autorités n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'interroger le responsable de l'auberge, mais elles nous informent que cela sera fait dans les plus brefs délais. Une chose est sûre, personne dans l'entourage immédiat du jeune homme ne sait où il peut bien être.

Voici la description physique du jeune homme : cheveux noirs, yeux verts, lunettes,  
cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, mesurant près de 5 pieds 9. Il pourrait porter des vêtements moldus ou sorciers.

Nous espérons avoir le soutient de la communauté magique. Si vous avez n'importe quelles informations concrètes et pertinentes, veuillez écrire à Albus Dumbledore ou au ministère de la magie avec comme sujet Harry Potter.

Merci à tous

Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier

Une photo d'Harry était à côté de l'article. C'était une photo de lui lors de la coupe de feu. On le voyait attraper l'œuf du dragon alors qu'il passait sous ses flammes.

Sans plus attendre, je me lève je m'adresse à Demphes : 

« On s'en va d'ici maintenant, c'est n'est plus sûr! Prends tes affaires et mets-toi une cape avec un capuchon, et fait toi petit si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre. Je vais t'expliquer en chemin. »

Voyant que je ne blague pas le moins du monde, il prend un bout de papier et une plume, écrit rapidement un message, l'attache à Hedwige et lui dit de s'en aller rejoindre un certain Emyl.

C'est qui cet « Emyl »? Je ne me rappelle pas d'un Emyl à Poudlard? Serait-ce quelqu'un de sa famille? Ou quelqu'un d'autre…? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ma gorge devient sèche à cette idée… Je tourne la tête vers mes affaires pour ne pas y penser davantage.

Alors que je me préparait, il mit une cape rouge foncé, comme la mienne. Puis, il rangea le peu de chose qu'il avait sorti et mit sa baguette à sa ceinture. Je fit de même pour ma baguette puis avant de sortir, je vis un long étui noir qu'il était entrain d'accroché que je n'avais pas remarqué hier soir. Je m'approchais donc et sortis l'épée de son fourreau rapidement, faisant ainsi sursauter son propriétaire. Je la regardait un instant, la tenant haute, puis j'eu un flash.

Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis certain. Je me tourne alors vers Demphs et lui demande : 

« Emmènes moi là où tu as prit cette épée! »

Il hoche la tête sans protester et me reprend l'épée des mains, toujours en me fixant drôlement. Mais je ne mit attarde pas. Je regarde rapidement si nous n'avons pas laissé une quelconque trace sur notre passage.. sans trop savoir pouquoi, Demphes m'arrête dans mon élan, puis sort quelque chose de sa valise. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux poignards.

« Je les ai acheté à la même place que l'épée, me dit-il. Quoique je n'ai pas vraiment payé l'épée...Peu importe, je t'expliquerais quand nous serons rendus. Tient prend en un, celui là va à la taille. Je vais prendre l'autre. »

Il mit l'autre à l'intérieur de sa botte et moi je fit comme il m'avait dit de faire. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt pratique puisque nous ne pouvions pas utiliser la magie. Au moins, nous avions quelque chose pour nous défendre. C'est drôle, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il n'y ait que des aurors qui nous cherchent aujourd'hui. Mon père et ses « collègues » pourraient bien en faire partie.

Nous sortons de la chambre et je l'aide à descendre ses affaires jusqu'en bas. On ne pourrait pas vraiment passer inaperçus avec cette malle et tout le reste. Au moins, à l'étage inférieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, la plupart venait tout juste de sortir ,probablement pour essayer inutilement de retrouver Harry Potter, ou de se lever. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Je me suis promis d'aider Demphs, enfin l'ancien Harry Potter, mais avant, il faudrait qu'il soit « libre ». Après, j'aurais plus de facilité à gagner sa confiance non?

Tom, le bossu qui s'occupait du Chaudron Baveur, nous fit signe d'approcher dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait l'air stressé. Il devait savoir que le ministère, ou d'autres personnes allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour fouiller l'établissement. 

« Bon, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes aujourd'hui, vous comprenez? Déjà qu'il n'y a personne dans le bar… Alors, vous aller faire ce que je vous dit et tout se passera bien pour tout le monde : derrière la commode se trouve un petit tunnel, tout juste assez large pour que vous puissiez passer. Il mène à l'extérieur, dans la ruelle, côté sorcier. Vous allez le prendre et filez d'ici. Ne vous faites pas prendre surtout. Tenez, pour vous aider, je vais réduire vos affaire. Après ça, filez. »

D'un coup de baguette, le chauve réduisit la malle. Il nous dit aussi que pour la remettre à sa forme originelle, il fallait dire « Oricor ». D'un coup de tête, moi et Demph's le remerciâmes. Après avoir ranger sa malle miniaturisée dans sa poche, nous poussâmes la commode et un petit tunnel nous apparut. Nous dirent au revoir à notre « sauveur », puis nous nous engouffrâmes dans la pénombre. Ce fut complètement noir quand Tom remit le meuble à sa place. Nous avançâmes, moi devant, Demph's se tenant juste derrière. C'était totalement silence. Il n'y avait que le bruit de nos souffles et de nos pas sur le sol mouillé. Les murs de pierre de chaque côté était humide, très humide. Le plancher glissait. Plusieurs fois, je dus me tenir à Demphes ou vice-versa pour ne pas tomber. J'avançais encore de quelques pas puis...

Bang!

J'avais foncé directement dans un mur. Ou plutôt une porte, car c'était du bois que j'avais percuté. J'entendit mon second pouffer de rire tout en me retenant pour ne pas tomber. Je lui répondis par un grognement, mi amusé mi contrarié. Il avait le don de me faire sourire ce gars là… Mouais, mais faut pas trop en mettre non plus.

( _NDA : Là là! Je suis tannée d'écrire au passé simple, c'est difficile je trouve, disons que je ne suis pas la meilleure en français. Donc je vais écrire au passé composé, au présent et des fois au passé simple. J'vais m'arranger pour que ça fasse beau en tout cas J'espère que ça ne dérange personne._)

Lorsque je trouve enfin la poignée, je pousse la porte. Elle était lourde et craquait comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Dès que l'air s'engouffre dans le tunnel, je respire profondément puis regarde de tous les côtés… La ruelle est faite ainsi : d' un côté, un grand mur de pierre à une quinzaine de pieds, d'un autre, le chemin de traverse. Pas beaucoup d'option, n'est ce pas?? Il n'y a personne dans la ruelle mais je peux voir tout au bout le chemin de traverse bondé de monde. Les gens ont dû se déplacer pour chercher Harry ici. Mais qui aurait pu le voir venir? Pourtant moi je trouve qu'il a changé! Ses cheveux son plus longs, et sans ses lunettes de binoclard, il est bien mieux.

Nous sortons du tunnel puis on referme la porte derrière nous. Elle ne paraît presque pas de l'extérieur. Elle a été comme « peinturer » pour que cela ressemble à des blocs de pierres. Ah! La magie!

Je lance au brun un regard, puis sans rien dire, je sors le journal de mes poches et lui lance. Il lit rapidement l'article et prend un air grave. Sans rien dire, nous mettons nos capuches et allons voir de plus près le chemin de traverse.

Plusieurs personnes regarde les boutiques, comme n'importe quelle personne d'habitude, alors que d'autres ont l'air de chercher quelque chose. Et je sais très bien ce que c'est, ou plutôt qui c'est. Il y a trois ou quatre aurores au milieu de la rue qui regardent les gens, leur posant des questions en regardant ou tout simplement en enlevant leur capuche au besoin, ou bien leur regardant le front. Comment allait on passer sans se faire prendre? Le seul moyen que nous avons, c'est de passer le plus loin possible des aurores, de ne pas entrer dans le boutiques et de se dépêcher pour ne pas que les gens qui cherchent Potter nous remarque. Dois-je spécifier que la rue n'est pas si large que ça.

Donc on retourne un peu derrière et nous nous disons notre plan. Demph's va nous mener à la boutique qu'il a vu. Je hausse un peu les sourcils quand il me dit que c'est sur l'allée des embrumes. J'y suit allé maintes fois avec mon père, mais de là à voir Pot.. non Demph's y aller… Il m'étonne… Je l'avais juger un peu trop vite. Mais bon c'était Potter, le gars qui me tenait tête. Il fallait bien que je garde ma réputation de Malfoy non? Mais bon, maintenant, je ne suis plus Malfoy, mais Chester. Il va falloir regarder pour un nom de famille.

Mais avant de se rendre à la boutique, il va falloir faire un aller-retour rapido presto à la banque. Il faut que j'aille me chercher de l'argent, et Demph's aussi. J'ai confiance en ces gobelins. Il n'aime pas se faire voir, et la turbulence dans leur banque ou à proximité non plus. J'en suis presque convaincu.

Nous avons d'ailleurs mit quelques règles. Primo :si jamais nous nous perdons de vue dans cette foule, nous nous rendons immédiatement à l'allée des embrumes, sans faire de détour. Deusio : Il faut toujours nous appeler par nos nouveaux surnoms, sinon un Malfoy vu avec un inconnu, ça ne marche pas. Et un Potter vu avec un Malfoy, encore moins. Tercio : Il faut passer le plus incognito possible. Donc, le moins de bla-bla possible, et tout faire rapidement. Il faut pas non plus avoir l'air trop pressé… C'est compliqué Merlin se tenir avec un Survivant, en fugue de surplus.

Donc, c'est sur ce que nous nous élançons sur le chemin de traverse. Il fallait à tout prix que Potter ne se fasse pas prendre, sinon finit les vacances pour lui. 

-

-  
**Fin du chapitre**  
-

-

Un petit 1146 mots de plus pour ce chapitre remanié. Pour un total de 3154! YEH!

Alors que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Un indice peut-être…

NON!!!!

Aller une tite review svp, c'est pour vous que les auteurs écrivent enh? Alors on les remercie ou on les réprimande! Mais on leur laisse un ti mot en tout cas!

**Le prochain chapitre est deux fois plus long que celui-ci! Mais pour le lire, il faudra m'envoyer une petite review! Sinon NaH! Plus jamais! ;)**

Désolé pour les tites menaces ;)

Anda 

Kiss


	9. Coup bien porté et baiser presque volé

Salut tout le monde!!!

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu autant de reviews! Ça me fait plaisir comme vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Alors…

Merci tout d'abord à **Boom boom **et **captain black **pour leurs nombreuses reviews ces derniers jours. Merci aussi à **Azhican** pour avoir ajouté la fic à ses story alert. D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien savoir d'où vient ce nom… ;)  
-

-  
**Chapitre 9**   
**Coup bien porté et baiser presque volé**  
-

-

Dès que nous mettons un pas sur la route, déjà deux ou trois personnes nous remarquent, mais aucune d'entres elles n'osent venir à notre rencontre. Bon c'est vrai que deux hommes, cachés sous une cape rouge sang foncé, capuches sur la tête, et l'un ayant une épée à la taille, ce n'est pas très encourageant pour engager la conversation... C'est un bon truc, avoir l'air menaçant. Mais disons que nous passons moins inaperçu que nous le voulions... Je tourne la tête vers Demphs et il a l'air en grande réflexions avec lui même. Puis, sans bouger de l'endroit où nous sommes, je retourne ma tête de l'autre côté de cette rue bondée d'idiots, et je vois la banque des sorciers, avec ses colonnes toujours prêtes à tomber au moindre moment. Puis, je vois Demph's du coin de l'œil pousser un juron.

« Eh merde! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Tout d'un coup, je sens quelque chose qui m'étrangle presque!

Non mais c'est quoi son problème! Je viens tout juste de me faire tirer par derrière dans la maudite ruelle crasseuse, et je me suis écroulé au sol litéralement. Tout ça grâce à Pot... Demph's! Il me relève rapidement et me plaque sur le mur, sans aucun ménagement, dans un renfoncement du mur de pierre obscur et humide. C'est qu'il n'est pas très doux… Il se plaque sur moi, son torse contre mon torse, et il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Elles sont crispées et je suis certain que ses jointures doivent être blanches.

Son visage est à quelques pouces du mien. L'odeur de ses cheveux me fait frémir alors que je retiens un grognement de mécontentement. Il sent bon, mais je ne suis pas capable de décrire ce que ça sent. C'est la première fois que je sens un parfum pareil. Un dirait de la vanille, avec un mélange de fleurs des champs… Mais il y a quelque chose de plus…

Je reviens vite sur Terre et je me rends compte de la position plutôt dominante qu'il a sur moi. Alors que je vais lui sortir une de mes remarques, il me coupe :

« Tais toi » Me dit-il tout bas, mais fermement.

Mais comment veut-il que je me taise? La situation dans laquelle je suis, en fait que nous sommes, n'est certainement pas la moins gênante. En fait, c'est assez troublant. Même s'il est un peu plus petit que moi, je vois très bien ces yeux. Il ressorte de la noirceur avec leur couleur verte émeraude. Mais il manque toujours ce petit éclat que j'avais remarqué à la gare il y a deux semaines. Celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était joyeux, ou lorsqu'il riait. Ou lorsque je l'énervais dans les couloirs… On dirait que plus rien ne le touche ou ne l'émeut. Un peu comme moi, avant…

Je ne peux plus me détacher de son regard. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, car il ne dit absolument rien. C'est bizarre, je sens comme des petits papillons dans mon ventre, comme une grande chaleur. J'ai le goût de… VOYONS! Qu'est qu'il me prend de penser des choses comme ça!?! Ce doit être le hormones, ou les émotions… c'est sûrement ça! N'est ce pas..?

Le seul problème je pense, c'est qu'elles( mes hormones) ont prit toutes mes cellules grises et les ont botté par le derrière en dehors de ma cervelle. Je ne pense plus qu'à la personne devant moi, avec ses beaux yeux verts. Je ne pense plus à qui je suis, à qui nous sommes vraiment. Un bruit dans la ruelle nous fait sursauter et il se colle un peu plus contre moi, de peur que l'on nous aperçoivent. Pourtant, je ne détourne pas mes yeux des siens. Peut-être que si nous avions regarder d'où venait le bruit, nous nous serions rendus compte que ce n'était qu'un chat errant. Mais je m'en fiche. Puis les quelques pouces qu'il y avait entre nos visages diminuent, ne devenant que quelques centimètres. Je sens son souffle brûlant et doux à la fois sur mon visage. Et son odeur… Mais putain quelle odeur! Mes mains se place d'elles même autour sur la taille du brun, pour le rapprocher un peu plus sans le vouloir le brusquer, alors que les siennes se décrispent sur mes épaules pour n'être que deux douces pressions. Le temps s'est arrêté, il n'y a plus que lui pour moi. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'aime ça. Je me sens bien. La chaleur de son corps contraste drôlement avec la froideur du mur de pierre derrière moi. Ça me fait de grands frissons qui passent tout le long de ma colonne, traversant mon corps jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs glacés comparés à la chaleur de son corps.

Nos visages sont toujours aussi prêts, s'observant mutuellement. Je le regarde intensément et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Quelque chose m'attire en lui, et en même temps je sais que je n'aurais pas fait cela d'habitude. Puis, il ferme ses yeux doucement et je le copie, tout en me rapprochant. Son souffle n'est plus qu'un doux murmure, alors que moi mon cœur bat la chamade. Nos lèvres vont se toucher... Mon souffle se coupe, je sens un long frisson me parcourir… Un frisson de dégoût, d'attente ou d'exitation? Sur le moment, cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi…

Des bruits de pas venant de la rue se font entendre. J'ouvres les yeux rapidement et Demphs en fait tout autant. Le moment qui vient de passer s'envole en fumée, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il est aussi confus que moi. Nous nous séparons rapidement, toujours l'un en face de l'autre, mais ne nous touchant plus. Mais je reprends rapidement mes esprits. Je me rends compte que le moment qui vient de passer n'a duré que quelques secondes en réalité, alors qu'il m'a paru comme de longues minutes sans fin. Suis-je déçu, ou soulagé de ne plus être si prêt de lui? Je ne sais pas… Pourtant, avant j'aurais été certain de ma réponse.

Derrière la tête de Demph's, j'aperçois quelqu'un à l'entrée de la ruelle, qui scrute la pénombre. C'est un auror qui était dans la rue il y a un instant. Le brun se met à ma droite, son bras prêt du mien, me collant toujours un peu, mais pas de la même façon qu'il y a une minute. J'essai de me coller le plus possible contre le mur tout en tenant le brun le plus serré contre moi, le tirant par le bras. Je ne vois plus son visage, regardant l'auror par le coin du sans me faire voir... Je l'entends murmurer, alors qu'il met sa tête sur mon épaule, au creux de mon cou : « Je veux pas y retourner... » Et sur ce il me prend ma main gauche qui tenait toujours son bras et me la serre fortement. Le souffle dans mon cou me fait frémir alors que je serre davantage sa main. Pourquoi j'agis ainsi? Je ne comprends plus rien…

Tout ce que mon cerveau réussi à me faire saisir, c'est que c'était assez clair que Demph's ne voulait tout simplement pas partir. Et je sais bien qu'au plus profond de moi même, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il reste libre, comme tout le monde, même en ce moment de guerre. Il a été enfermé trop longtemps. Je le sais bien, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, je l'ai bien vu... dans ses yeux. Cela doit être pour ça que j'agis ainsi. Il a besoin de se sentir protégé, alors c'est ce que je fais, rien de plus. 

L'auror était toujours là. Je vois très bien qu'il ne nous lâchera pas de si tôt celui là. Il va falloir s'en débarrasser au plus vite si l'on veut sortir d'ici.

Si seulement nous pouvions utiliser la magie. On dirait bien que le brun a les même pensées que moi... et on dirait même qu'il vient d'avoir une idée, car il me pointe une roche sur le sol. Je me penche rapidement mais sûrement et je ramasse la roche qui est de la grosseur de mon poing. Je me relève et retourne mon regard vers Demphes. J'essai de comprendre ce qu'il me dit... Non mais, qu'il articule bordel! Ça m'exaspère! Voyant que je perd patience, il se penche vers mon oreille et me murmure tout bas : « Lance là aussi loin que tu peux! Je m'occupe du reste... »

Je fronce des sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase, mais je fais ce qu'il me dit, bien trop stressé pour lui posé une question. Je lance la pierre en faisant attention de ne pas frapper celui qui est toujours collé sur moi. La roche fait un bruit d'enfer un peu plus profondément dans la ruelle.

L'auror marche rapidement devant nous sans nous voir et se dirige vers le bruit, d'un pas assuré et méfiant. Demphs se déplace avec une grande souplesse, sans faire de bruit, comme un prédateur qui vient tout juste d'apercevoir sa proie. Il sort son épé, toujours sans faire le moindre petit son. Je m'attends au pire, mais je ne suis pas capable de bouger, mes jambes ne m'écoute plus. Je regarde la suite avec un mélange de perplexité et d'horreur. Le brun se dirige vers le dos de l'auror, toujours en tenant son épée d'une main et en ne faisant aucun bruit. L'auror se penche sur la roche et la prend dans sa main, regardant derrière une caisse. Puis Demphs qui est arrivé derrière lui se racle la gorge. L'auror se relève en se retournant et voit n'a même pas le temps de voir la figure du brun que... Demphs le frappe à la tête fortement avec le manche de son épée.

L'auror, tombe sur le sol, un peu de sang se faisant voir dans sa chevelure pâle, alors que la pierre glisse de sa main et roule quelques pieds sur le sol. Il n'a pas eu le temps de crier… Pas le tmeps de se rendre compte de se qui lui arrivait… J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas trop aperçu son visage. Car sinon, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en rappeler lorsqu'il va se réveiller. En effet, sa blessure n'est pas trop grave, du moins j'espère.

Demph's se retourne vers moi après un long moment, l'épée lâchement retenu dans sa main, la pointe vers le sol. Il m'a fait tellement peur, et là il me fait encore plus peur. J'étais sûr qu'il allait le tuer d'un moment à l'autre. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a pensé. Il a vraiment changé...

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, puisque une larme apparaît sur sa joue, coulant doucement. Puis, il laisse tomber son épée. Mes jambes qui veulent enfin bouger, je me dirige rapidement vers lui, courant presque. Et je le prend dans mes bras. Mais il ne pleure pas plus, il n'a que des sanglots, comme si un paquet d'émotions était emprisonné dans sa gorge. Il est complètement perdu je pense. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs… Je lui frotte le dos lentement. Mais bien vite nous revenons à la réalité et après un petit bout, nous desserrons notre étreinte, et sans un regard pour l'auror ou pour moi, il reprend son épée et la remet dans son fourreau. Je m'occupe d'ailleurs de cacher un peu mieux l'auror, alors que Demphs le fouille un peu pour lui prendre quelques mornilles qui traînaient dans ses poches.

Voyant mon expression un peu outrée, il me dit : « Hier, j'ai apprit qu'un voleur qui me ressemblait un peu traînait dans les parages et qu'il a fait quelques délits. Aussi bien passer ça pour un vol plutôt qu'un meurtre… Et quelle meilleure arme du crime qu'une roche… » Puis il se retourne et remet sa capuche en place, sans plus d'explication.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la ruelle et allons maintenant droit au but, sans regarder les gens autour. Demphs cache un peu plus son épée sous sa cape et je le comprend. Elle attire beaucoup trop les regards. Nous arrivons à la banque. Après un très rapide voyage de wagon et après avoir ramasser tout l'argent que nous aurons besoin cet été, c'est à dire assez pour rmeplir un bon gros sac, nous ressortons de la banque. Les gobelins se foutaient complètement de savoir qui nous étions, tant que nous avions nos clefs de coffre. Ils ne veulent tout simplement pas avoir de problème.

Rendus à l'extérieur, nous remarquons du haut de l'escalier de marbre de l'agitation vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Quelqu'un avait découvert le corps de l'auror. Je regarde Demphs du coin de l'œil et il fait de même. Après un hochement de tête, nous nous dirigeons vers l'allée des embrumes d'un pas sûr. Elle est tout au bout du chemin de traverse et il va falloir se dépêcher, car de nouveaux aurors arrivent ainsi que deux ou trois médicomages. Dans quelques minutes, le village sera bondé d'agent des forces de l'ordre. Je crois que nous aurions dû cacher le corps de l'auror encore mieux que je l'ai fais. Quoiqu'il aurait peut-être pu mourir de sa blessure? Je suis sûr que Demph's ne voulait que l'assommer. Ce n'est pas dans le sang d'un Griffondor de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, se serait plus normal qu'il veuille le sauver. D'ailleurs, j'en ai la preuve vivante devant moi.

Car même si je suis un Serpentard, je sais ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur des autres maisons. J'ai entendu pas mal de potins, surtout à chaque fin d'année, sur le fait que Potter aurait sauvé au moins une personne chaque fois. Sauf à la fin de la cinquième. Là c'était plutôt « mort » comme situation, tout le monde disait que Potter était bizarre. Plusieurs avaient essayé de lui parler, un jour près du lac, mais il n'avait parlé à personne, se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Je m'en rappelle puisque j'étais avec lui cinq petites minutes avant. Il avait été assez agressif d'ailleurs... Bon, disons que je n'étais pas mieux, le fait de vouloir venger mon père sur le moment. Mais après, l'idée m'a passé. Surtout quand je me suis retrouvé en limace dans les paniers bagages du train. Et de plus, il n'était pas venu au festin, ce qui m'étonne. Il l'avait déjà manqué quelques fois, mais jamais intentionnellement.

Bon aller, j'en reviens au moment présent. On vient de descendre les marches et nous sommes rendus sur le chemin qui est encore plus bondé. Nous continuons à marcher, se faisant les plus petits possible. Les gens sont beaucoup trop occupés autour de la ruelle pour s'occuper de nous. Mais certains aurors essaient de trouver celui ou celle qui a osé faire cela à leur collègue.

Nous pressons le pas, car certaines personnes viennent de remarquer que nous allons beaucoup plus vite que la normale des gens. Je vois, en me tournant la tête rapidement, un homme parler à un auror en nous pointant. Je sens que ça va se corser. Je m'exclame, mais pas trop fort : « Demphes, il faut se dépêcher. Ils nous ont remarqués... »

On commence à courir lentement, se faufilant entre les gens, certaines fois les bousculant. Je vois l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes à environ une dizaines de mètre devant moi, vingt tout au plus. Pour conclure le tout, j'entends derrière moi : « Arrêter ces deux là!! Ceux aux capes rouges! » Je suis sûr que si je n'aurais pas eu ma capuche, tout le monde aurait vu mes yeux sortir de leur orbite et ma bouche tomber sur le sol. La frousse me prenait au ventre, alors que mon collègue de voyage n'avait l'air que plus sûr de lui. Avait-il été autant de fois que ça dans la merde pour être à ce point insensible, ou inconscient du danger du moment?

Nous commençons à courir de plus en plus vite. Une bonne dizaines de monde nous court après, sans compter les aurors. Les personnes âgées, les femmes et les enfants se poussent sur notre passage. Les hommes essaient de nous retenir, mais ils réagissent toujours trop tard. Mais étant assez agiles grâce au Quidditch, nous passons facilement entre leurs mains et leurs sorts. Ce ne sont que des stupéfixs, ou d'autres sorts du genre. D'ailleurs, nous sommes quelques fois plus grands que ceux qui veulent nous attraper.

Demph's est toujours à mes côtés lorsque je le vois disparaître de ma vue. Je me retourne et ce que je vois me met en colère comme c'est pas possible et me fout même un peu peur. Le brun est retenu par le bras par un gars qui essaie tant bien que mal de le retenir. Je vois un autre bras se diriger vers sa capuche pour le démasquer. De loin, je vois les aurors arriver aux pas de course.

Je me dirige vers le petit groupe de trois personnes rapidement, sans me faire prendre, et je sors le poignard à ma taille. D'un coup, la lame pénètre le bras du gars qui tenait le bras de Demphs. Ce dernier, qui a perdu son capuchon, se penche et prend l'arme dans sa botte et coupe peu profondément la cuisse de l'autre agresseur. On voit bien que ce n'est qu'un égratignure. Les deux hommes tiennent dans leurs mains leurs blessures tandis que d'autres viennent les aider. Je sais bien que plusieurs personnes ont vu le visage de Demphs, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui remet d'un coup sec sa capuche et l'entraîne par le bras en courant vers l' Allée des Embrumes. J'espère simplement qu'ils n'ont pas vu la cicatrice qui le fait connaître dans le monde magique entier Nous ne pensons même pas à ce que l'on vient de faire, aveugler par notre but, et moi un peu par la colère.

Peu de personnes ont osé nous suivre après ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques aurors nous ont suivis dans le dédale des ruelles de l' Allée des Embrumes, nous lançant des sorts à la pelle, aucun ne nous touchant. Mais étrangement, les gens qui côtoient cet endroits leur ont bloqué le chemin. Ils nous prennent peut-être pour les leurs... Mais ça m'étonnerait vraiment que je devienne comme eux. Ils sont beaucoup trop tarés... Quoique la folie est peut-être génétique... J'espère que non, sinon je vais devenir comme mon père! Ça serait l'enfer.

Nous arrivons enfin à une petite boutique, assez bien cachée, dans un coin plutôt sombre. Elle a un signe bizarre devant, et si je fais confiance à mon enseignement, c'est de l'elfique. Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si Demphes ne m'aurait pas tiré par la manche pour me faire bifurquer. Je ne vois plus personne qui nous suit. Tout le monde a disparu…

Nous entrons à l'intérieur de la petite boutique, qui s'avère être d'une grandeur assez raisonnable. À gauche il y a une grande étagère pleins de livres, et il y a un peu partout des objets pour se battre, se défendre ou des petits présentoir avec des amulettes ou autres objets porte bonheur. Je profites de ce moment de paix pour reprendre mon souffle.

C'est alors que je vois un homme sortir de nul part, ou plutôt d'un mur... Je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'homme lorsque Demph's enleva le bout de tissu qui lui cachait le visage. Je fit d'ailleurs comme lui, laissant ainsi l'air entrer dans mes poumons.  
« Harry! » s'exclama l'homme. « Cela ne fait même pas un jour que tu es venu que tu reviens déjà me voir. Mais par Merlin, que c'est il passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état?»

En effet, nous étions un peu déboussolés. En fait, surtout moi. De plus, j'étais totalement en sueur, les vêtements défaits et les cheveux en bataille. C'est alors que je me rends compte que le brun n'a pas l'air du tout essoufflé par notre petite escapade. Est-ce qu'il est humain, par Merlin? 

Nos mains et les poignards ont du liquide rougeâtre dessus. Je devint blanc instantanément à cette vue. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le sang. Mais bon, pas au point de m'évanouir ni d'en avoir la nausée, juste me sentir mal à l'aise à sa vue, rien de plus. Il y quand même une limite à tout. Le brun près de moi prit la parole, sans même un petit malaise de sa part…

« Oui, en fait nous avons quelques problèmes sur le chemin de traverse avant de se rendre ici. Je te présente mon ami, Drago Malfoy. Drago voici Emylian Scarpan, celui qui m'a vendu l'épée.»

Je lui serre la main, qui était d'ailleurs un peu moite, avec un sourire reconnaissant que personne ne m'aurait vu faire à Poudlard. Mais ce temps là, c'est du passé. Puis après, Demphes, ou bien Harry comme vous voulez, lui raconta tout du début : la lettre que je lui avais envoyé, sa fuite de chez lui et sa venue sur le chemin de traverse, hier soir, l'annonce dans les journaux ce matin, le « débarrassage » de l'auror puis l'agression des autres personnes sur le chemin de traverse. L'expression de l'homme était grave durant tout le récit, et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme soupira puis parla :

« Se servir d'une arme sans savoir comment s'en servir dignement est tout simplement inacceptable. Les armes doivent être une passion, un art, et non une chose avec laquelle nous pouvons attaquer quiconque. C'est alors de mon devoir de vous ... »

Je voyais bien l'air affecté sur le visage d'Harry. Peut-êtr pensait-il qu'emyl allait lui reprendre ses armes, le prenant pour un incapable. Mais son air changea très vite lorsque Emyl finit sa phrase, avec un grand sourire : « apprendre comment s'en servir. »

Le visage de Demphs s'illumina et le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Quoique je me retenait un peu plus que lui.

« Je crois bien que ça vous sera utile et en plus ça va me faire passer le temps ici. Ça fait un bout que je ne fait rien de mes journées. De plus, si j'en conclu sur ce que vous m'avez raconté tout à l'heure, il va falloir vous cacher, ou plutôt vous camoufler. »

« Oh oui! » dit Demphs. « Nous avons déjà trouvé de nouveaux noms mais je ne crois pas que se soit assez, à cause de ça. » finit il en relevant ses cheveux et en pointant sa cicatrice.

« J'essaierais de trouver un moyen pour « ça », comme tu dis. Mais bon, pour l'instant, je vous invites à rester ici tant que vous voudrez. Comme cela, je vais pouvoir vous apprendre à vous servir de tout ça, dit il en montrant du bras plusieurs armes accrochées partout dans le magasin. Je crois que nous en aurons pour un petit bout, finit-il en voyant mon visage éceuré»

Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé, et je ne m'étais jamais vraiment non plus entraîné. Mon père m'avait déjà poussé à faire de l'exercice, et je l'avais fait plus par peur que par plaisir. Peut-être cela me ferait-il du bien…

Donc, après qu'il nous ait fait tout le tour du magasin, il nous invita à entrer chez lui. En fait, au lieu de passer par le mur derrière le bureau pour aller à l'arrière boutique, nous passions à travers le mur juste à côté, à gauche de la caisse. Il nous expliqua alors que seules les personnes qu'il voulait voir passer à travers ce mur le pouvaient. C'était plutôt pratique pour les intrus. Il y avait après un escalier de bois qui craquait comme c'était pas possible. Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'un elfe ne pèse pas grand chose, donc cela ne faisait aucun bruit lorsque c'est Emyl qui montait.

Il y avait un petit appartement, pas vraiment décoré, sauf par quelques sabres ou autres armes anciennes accrochées au mur. Aucune photo, ni peinture. Il y avait plusieurs plantes, certes, un peu bizarres parfois, et une lumière blanche brillante et tamisée par endroit donnait à la pièce un côté féérique. On aurait dit que c'était une petite foret intérieur et aménagée.

C'était un petit salon avec un parquet de bois. Un canapé et deux divans une place verts quelques peu usés trônaient devant et autour d'un foyer en roche qui crépitait. Au dessus de celui-ci, un sabre elfique dans toute sa splendeur et son élégance y dominait. De chaque côté du canapé, il y avait une petite table surplombée d'un chandelier avec un manche de bois et un petit vitrail tout autour de chacune. Cela donnait plusieurs sortes de couleurs à la lumière. Une petite bibliothèque était à la droite du foyer. Les murs étaient de couleurs bleu plus foncé que clair. Il y avait une fenêtre cachée sous un rideau bleu épais et sombre.

Il y avait à gauche du salon, une aile ouverte comportant une salle à manger et une cuisine. Une petite table de bois ainsi que quatre chaises rustiques étaient au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait une sorte d'armoire étrange ainsi qu'un petit fourneau et une sorte de pensine, ou une fontaine. L'eau y coulait toujours en continu, ce qui rajoutait à l'aspect des forets de la pièce. Tout ça sur un grand comptoir en bois foncé et usé. Face à la fontaine, une autre fenêtre avec un rideau rouge. Les murs étaient d'une couleur orangé. Sur l'un deux, il y avait cinq armes : une grande épée au milieu, deux plus petites de chaque côté puis deux dagues à chaque extrémité. Disons tout simplement que les goût d' Emylian était assez étrange, mais tout de même chaleureux.

Il y avait une chambre de bain des plus normal, rien de trop gros, rien de trop petit. Le bain était assez grand pour que deux personnes y rentrent. ( Nda : Je sais à quoi vous pensez, bandes de pervers! ) Il y avait une petite douche dans un coin, un comptoir-lavabo avec un grand miroir devant accroché au mur. Il y avait un toilette à côté du comptoir. La pièce était d'un vert tendre. Il y avait même une jolie plante grimpante dans un coin qui montait presque magiquement sur les deux murs.

Puis, juste à côté de la cuisine se trouvait un petit renfoncement où il y avait deux porte : une pour la chambre d'Emyl, l'autre étant la chambre d'amis. Il ne nous montra pas sa chambre mais nous fit tout de même visiter la deuxième. C'était là que nous allions loger.

Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin au draps verts forêt, et devant il y avait un gros coffre. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait une petite table de chevet avec un petit chandelier de bois avec une bougie blanche scintillante. D'un côté de la chambre, il y avait un foyer avec un canapé cette fois vert, et de l'autre côté, une petite commode avec un bureau et une chaise de bois. Le plancher, comme dans toutes les autres pièces, était en bois. Et le mur était d'un vert un peu plus foncé que le lit.

Après la visite, nous parlons un peu puis Emyl nous propose de l'aider à faire le dîner. La petite et étrange armoire était en fait une sorte de « réfrigérateur » comme l'avait dit Demph's. En fait, la nourriture comme la viande et les pâtes à faire cuire y sortaient par magie, puis nous la préparions sur le petit fourneau, avec les nombreuses casseroles et autres trucs en fonte ou en métal. Je savais bien que j'étais nul en cuisine, mais de là à faire brûler quelque chose comme des pommes de terre. J'en fut d'ailleurs un peu gêné et peiné lorsque Demphs et Emyl m'éloignèrent en riant du fourneau. Donc, non sans un grognement, je m'assis et appris à cuisiner du veau grâce à eux.

Le dîner fut très bon. Bien sûr, Harry avait refait les pommes de terre que j'avais si bien raté. Après le dîner, nous parlâmes un peu de nous et le temps passa très vite. Puis nous durent faire le souper, et il me mirent sur l'épluche patate! Non mais vous vous rendez compte! Mais bon, dans tout les cas, ce fut les plus belles patates épluchées du monde. Après un bon repas, Il allait bientôt être neuf heure, le souper s'étant allonger à cause des discussions. Emyl s'avéra être un homme assez drôle, et nous nous entendions bien. Je vit même Harry sourire en coin quelques fois.

Cela me fit d'ailleurs une drôle de sensation. Je me posais bien des questions, et je ne savais plus trop si c'était à cause de la fatigue des deux dernières journées ou si c'était dû à autre chose. Le fait est que lorsque Harry riait aux blagues d'Emyl, ou lorsqu'il l'écoutait attentivement, je me sentais un peu délaissé. J'aurais voulu qu'il me porte davantage d'attention, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être aurais-je voulu un peu de gratitude, ou je ne sais quoi pour me remercier…

Ces réflexions, pourtant lourdes de sens, s'évanouirent vite dans mes pensées alors que la fatigue me gagnait et je n'y pensais plus vraiment au bout d'un moment.

Nous allèrent nous coucher assez tard, dans les alentours de minuit. Je ne fis pas mot sur le fait que Harry et moi avions le même lit à partager. C'était pas comme si on allait se sauter dessus quand même. Et je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre lorsque quelqu'un m'offrait un lit. Cela me fit d'ailleurs pensé à l'épisode du Chaudron Baveur et je ris un peu dans ma barbe à cette pensée. Avais-je réagis un peu trop fort?… Non, puisque j'avais réussi à dormir finalement dans le lit… même si j'avais dû le partager.

Lorsque ma tête toucha mon oreiller, et que je souhaita bonne nuit à Harry, le sommeil ne fut pas long à le rejoindre. Pour moi, se fut une autre histoire. Le fait que j'ai blessé quelqu'un me donnait toujours la frousse. Mais le fait que je l'avais fait pour sauver Harry me donnait une bonne raison. Même si je ne l'aurais pas fait il y a un mois, je savais que cela avait été une bonne raison.

- 

Mais ce que le jeune blond ne savait pas à ce moment là, lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ce fut que le brun lui était beaucoup plus cher à son cœur qu'il ne le pensait.

Et que l'instant, qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, dans le coin sombre d'un mur, l'avait profondément touché. Mais ça, il ne savait pas encore exactement à quel point.

Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre le doux « merci » que lui dit son compagnon lorsque celui-ci vint le rejoindre dans son lit. Et c'est sur ce mot qu'il rejoint le pays des songes, l'esprit en paix et le cœur sans rancunes. 

-  
**Fin du chapitre**  
- 

Y'a presque eu un baiser! Hé oui!! Le slash s'en vient! Mais pas trop vite quand même, c'est bien le suspense, l'attente et tout et tout!

Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé! Un petite review svp!?! 

C'est 1420 mots de plus pour ce chapitre! C'est presque le tiers de plus que la version précédente! Je suis plutôt fière de moi!

Pour un total de 5137 mots! Yeh!

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

Chow tout le monde! Anda ! xxx


	10. Faut s'accrocher

Salut tout le monde! C'est encore moi, Anda!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages inventés ou bien les nouveaux surnoms des personnages. Tout le reste est à la grande J.K.R., même pas Harry ou Drago! Snif!

_Petit Rappel au cas où quelqu'un aurait oublier._

_Chester ou Chest:_ **Drago**

_Demphes ou Demph's_: **Harry**

Quelques fois je vais les appeler par leur vrai nom, car je crois qu'il est bien de savoir que c'est nouveaux noms ne sont qu'en cas « d'urgence ». On se comprend?

Merci toujours à **Vif d'or**! Je t'adore! Tu es vraiment trop bien! Et je ne t'en veux pas pour tes petits retards, même si parfois je m'inquiète.

Bien, alors voilà! Bonne lecture!

-

-

**Chapitre 10 **

**Faut s'accrocher**

-

-

_Il y avait une grande colline pleine de verdure, avec un cerisier en fleur tout au haut, des fleurs des champs recouvrant la prairie au bas de la pente et une rivière cristalline longeait le bas de la colline. Les paillons, le abeilles et autres insectes volant butinait les fleur avec une grâce que l'on ne pouvait que voir dans la nature. Il y avait un vent frais qui venait caresser le visage rêveur et tranquille d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant montraient toute la quiétude que lui procurait l'endroit. Il était adossé à l'arbre tout en étant assis, un brin d'herbe qu'il mordillait tranquillement dans la bouche._

_Puis il sentit une présence tout près de lui. Il n'essaya même pas de savoir qui c'était, d'ailleurs il le savait déjà. Le jeune homme le laissa s'asseoir près de lui, et il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une tête vint se poser sur ses cuisses. Il ne se contenta que de caresser les cheveux de la personne de sa main gauche, tout en prenant la main doucement de la personne avec l'autre. Il baissa ses yeux sur le visage de la personne et rencontra un sourire tendre, des yeux bleu-gris coquins et une bouche avec un petit sourire en coin. Et ce beau visage entouré d'une chevelure blonde tirant sur le blanc argenté. Un visage d'ange quoi. _

_Le brun se pencha doucement vers ces lèvres tentatrices. _

_Et lorsqu'il allait les frôler, tout le décor changea. Il se revit le jour d'avant, dans un ruelle, toujours face à ce visage. Puis la scène où il se voyait donner le coup du manche d'épée derrière la tête de l'auror. Il tombe. La sensation d'un larme, d'une étreinte éphémère._

_Dans la rue quand un homme l'avait empoigné durement pour lui enlevé sa capuche. Et Drago qui venait le délivrer en donnant un coup de poignard dans le bras. Et lui qui en donne un dans la cuisse d'un autre. Il tombe…_

_Il vit Cédric tomber sur le sol du cimetière, les yeux ouverts par le peur, en même temps de voir Sirius tomber de l'autre côté du voile, sans qu'il n'ait pu lui dire adieu._

_Son père qui tombait. Sa mère qui tombait en ayant offert sa vie pour lui.._

_Puis le visage sadique de Voldemort, qui murmura tout doucement, mais durement: "Par ta faute"_

_Un hurlement qui résonne. Le sien, le leur. Un seul._

_Un hurlement qui se change en rugissement grésillant. Un noir éclatant, luisant. Des yeux aussi sombres et scintillant qu'un ciel d'encre sans lune._

_-_

Pov HP

-

Dans une drôle de maison, dans un cartier des plus lugubres du monde des sorciers, au lueur même du matin, un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur mélangé avec les larmes salées qui commençaient à tomber de ses yeux. Il commença à sangloter doucement, sans le vouloir. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient à flots sur ses yeux meurtris par la courte nuit passée.

Ils étaient tous tombés... Tous blessés ou morts "par ma faute", se disait-il.

-

Pov Drago

-

Je me réveille à cause d'un bruit. J'ai entendu quelque chose, j'en était sûr. Je me frotte les yeux un peu en forçant mon cerveau à analyser ce qui se passait. Peu à peu, je me rappel où nous étions, pourquoi je suis ici, dans un lit inconnu. J'entends enfin ce qu'y m'a réveillé. Puis ça se répète, encore et encore. J'entends maintenant parfaitement quelqu'un pleurer. Je me tourne doucement vers le bruit et reconnu la silhouette masculine à côté de moi, toute renfrognée, assis sur le bord du lit, dos à moi. Je l'avais reconnu malgré le fait que le garçon avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et avait mis ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais deux choix à ma portée: soit je le consolais du mieux que peut le faire un Malfoy, soit j'allais continuer à faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que l'autre se calme de lui même. Je n'avais jamais été bien bon pour consoler les autres. En fait, je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà consolé quelqu'un. Personne ne m'avait jamais consoler sauf peut-être ma mère. Et je n'avais jamais consoler un Serpentard. Dans cette maison, c'est chacun pour soi. Sauf quand c'était dans les cas extrême comme au Quidditch ou un autre truc dans le genre. _( NDA : Ah! Les hommes et le sport! Ils font toujours des drames… )_

Mais voir Potter pleurer comme ça ne me laissait pas indifférent. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, dans la ruelle, dans la noir pendant que l'auror arrivait. On avait été si proche, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Mais bon, faut pas se faire des illusions non plus. C'était que les hormones qui faisaient leurs effets. N'importe quel garçon de 16 ans se laisserais vite tromper par ça. Et bon, c'était bizarre aussi d'avoir pu parler à Potter, maintenant Demphes, sans se sauter dessus et ce pendant deux jours. C'était un record.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'était que dans le train du retour, le jour où la plupart des Gryffondors nous avaient lancé une multitude de sort, je n'avais pas été touché. Vous devez vous demandez comment. Et bien en fait, c'était que j'avais eu le temps de pousser Pansy devant moi, comme une sorte de bouclier humain… Et j'en avais profité pour lui lancé un petit sort dans son dos pour me défouler un peu. Bah quoi? On est Serpentard ou on l'est pas. Après je suis aller dans notre cabine et j'ai attendu que le train s'arrête. Lorsque je suis sorti, j'ai prit le temps d'aller voir les tronche des autres. Mon dieu qu'ils sont stupides! Et ce petit côté limaces leur donnait vraiment l'air d'être des imbéciles, quoiqu'ils l'étaient toujours.

Mais bon, je m'égare. Je retourne mon regard vers Demph's et m'assit doucement sur le lit, gardant un drap sur le bas de mon corps, cachant le seul vêtement que j'avais, un boxer. Je suis pas le seul, car l'autre est dans la même situation que moi, quoiqu'il ne doit pas l'avoir remarqué. Je sais pas trop quoi faire et en plus le brun ne m'a pas remarqué non plus… Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude tout le monde me remarque. Mais bon, ce gars là est à moitié aveugle, alors je dépose ma main sur son épaule et il se rend enfin compte de ma présence. Il tourne son regard vers moi et de nouveau je me rends compte que ses yeux ont perdus leur petite étincelle qui les rendait si magiques. Maintenant, il n'y a que du trouble, de la tristesse, et autre chose que je ne suis pas capable d'identifier. Je sais pas si c'est causé par les larmes ou par autre chose, mais ça me fait mal au fond de moi. Après qu'il m'ait regardé un court moment, il semble enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe et murmure, essayant vainement d'essuyer les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues en même temps:

« Excuse moi… Je voulais pas te… »

Je le coupe, sachant très bien ce qu'il va dire : «Non ça va, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter là… Qu'est ce qui va pas? »

Je lui avais répondu comme ça, ça l'avait sorti tout seul. D'habitude j'aurais sorti une remarque cinglante mais ça devait être à cause de la fatigue que j'avais répondu cette petite phrase sans but. Maudit sois tu Morphée de ne pas m'avoir laisser dormir.

« Je sais pas... sais plus trop... »bégaya-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Viens là… murmurais-je en le tirant doucement vers moi. »

Il vint se caler dans mes bras comme si j'étais une bouée de secours. Je sais même pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. La fatigue change le comportement des gens, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je resserre tout de même mes bras autour de sa taille et lui frotte doucement le dos. Ça doit être des gestes instinctifs, car je ne contrôle rien. Je ne contrôle pas mes mains, mes pensées, ou même mon cœur qui bat bien plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Je n'ai pas le choix de m'avouer que j'aime la sensation de son corps contre le mien…

Mais Qu'est ce Que je Dit là!?! Fatigue, hormones et tout le reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : TAISEZ-VOUS!

Les sanglots commencèrent à diminuer pour enfin s'arrêter, au bout de quelques minutes. Les larmes coulaient toujours, plus doucement certes, mais on aurait dit de petites fontaines continues. Je me demande toujours qu'est ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Bon c'est pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment… Bon tout de même un peu… Je veux savoir pourquoi il pleurait autant pour m'avoir réveiller. Faut qu'il ait une bonne raison! C'est drôle, mais dans ma tête, cette phrase manquait de conviction…

Alors je lui pose ma question, sans trop m'attarder sur le sujet de mes pensées:

« Dit moi maintenant... pourquoi tu pleures? »

Bon, ok, c'était pas tellement agressif comme question mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il fait pitié quand il est comme ça. Qui frapperait sur quelqu'un qui est déjà au sol sauf un parfait salaud? En tout cas pas moi, j'ai plus de classe que ça. Après un long moment d'attente, il me répondit enfin, avec un tremblement d'insécurité dans la voix:

« Ça t'intéresserait pas...

« Écoute Po...Demph's, si je te l'ai demandé, c'est que ça m'intéresse non?

« T'as raison... Mais bon je sais pas trop comment dire ça... Je... »

Puis le brun continua à me raconter son rêve, et tout ça en restant dans mes bras et en parlant tout bas dans mon oreille. Ça me chatouille et en plus j'ai pleins de frissons qui me passe dans la colonne, alors que je crève de chaleur. Vers la fin, je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça. Il me parla de son sentiment de culpabilité, qu'il avait peur que les autres personnes de son entourage meurt à cause de lui. Que tout le monde autour de lui tombait peu à peu, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il me dit même qu'il avait peur pour moi. Et d'une certaine manière, ça me touche. C'est plutôt gratifiant venant de lui. Finalement, il me sort cette phrase : « Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire… Je comprendrais si tu voulais partir… C'est plutôt rare que l'on soit en sécurité avec moi. »

Il se détache de moi sur ces paroles. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses paroles me révolte. Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais? Pourquoi je le laisserais seul? Sans trop le vouloir, un soupir de frustration sort de ma gorge, alors que je le coupe dans son explication, le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il me regarde:

« Écoute, si je peux te faire remarquer, tu as aussi fait tomber une autre personne: Voldemort. Et pour celui là tu devrais te sentir fier. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents sont morts, c'est de la sienne. Et ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si ton parrain est tomber de l'autre côté, c'est de la sienne. Ou plutôt celle de ses sbires, mais c'est du pareil au même. C'est toujours, et ce sera TOUJOURS de sa faute lorsque si quelqu'un meurt lors de cette guerre. Et pour moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Après tout, je savais à peu près dans quoi je m'embarquais et je suis un grand garçon. Je veux me venger de mon père et de l'autre face de serpent, et je sais qu'avec toi je vais pouvoir réussir! Et puis moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, on a toujours peur pour les gens à qui on tient beaucoup. Je me suis promis que je te ferais retrouver le sourire et que j'allais te protéger. Alors, ne te sens pas coupable pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. J'ai choisis moi même dans quoi je m'embarquais, et je compte bien y rester jusqu'à se qu'on arrive à bon port, ou jusqu'à se qu'on coule ensemble. »

C'était un message subtile ou du moins j'espérais qu'il l'était assez. Je voulais juste lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi, sans non plus lui dire directement. Cela me pesait depuis hier, et je me sens libérer d'un seul coup. Mes mains avait desserré leur prise pour aller descendre sur les bras de brun. Il avait relevé la tête pour me regarder avec des yeux surpris lorsque je lui avais dit que j'avais peur pour lui. On dirait que toutes les réactions qu'il avait retenues durant la journée avaient éclatés cette nuit. Plus aucune larmes ne coulaient sur ses joues. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'être surpris, ce que j'avais dit m'avait surpris moi même. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de dire des choses comme ça. La fatigue a ses bienfaits après tout. Elle nous fait dire les choses que l'on n'oserait jamais dire.

Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de mettre tout sur le compte de la fatigue ce soir…

Après m'avoir regardé un long moment, un faible sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il souffla un « Merci » qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je lui répondis avec le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire sur le moment, une trace de fatigue empreinte dans ma voix: « Mais y'a pas de quoi. C'est tout a fait normal. »

Il me regarda un moment en penchant la tête et murmura:« Tu as l'air mort de fatigue. »

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que non.

« Et bien on a qu'a dormir alors. Il n'est que 4:30, dit il en regardant ma montre.

« Ouais, c'est un bonne idée.

Nous nous recouchons doucement, le visage de Potter face au mien. Il ferma les yeux et bougea un peu pour se mettre plus confortable, en entourant ses bras autour de mon corps. Je ne me posa même pas de questions puisque je savais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Alors, en tant qu'ami, je devais lui en donner n'est ce pas? Ma main qui étais sous lui se retrouva dans son dos et l'autre tenait sa taille. Une de ses jambes se retrouva entre les miennes et il mit son visage dans mon cou. J'avais comme une petite boule, ou des petits papillons dans mon ventre. C'était bizarre mais j'étais bien alors je ne dit rien.

Après un petit instant, à peine quelques secondes mais qui me parut une éternité, celui dans mes bras murmura: «Merci Dray… Vraiment, je suis désolé pour ce soir… »

Je souris un peu et lui répondis, toujours ne gardant les yeux fermés: « Tout d'abord, arrête de t'en faire, je t'en veux pas du tout. Ensuite, je dois dire que « Dray », j'aime plutôt ça. Je crois que l'on devrait garder les autres noms pour des moments plus importants, comme lorsqu'on est en public. Bon aller, bonne nuit.» Je lui donna un petit baiser sur le front puis je reposa ma tête sur la sienne.

Je ne me posais plus de questions sur ce que je faisais, car de toute manière je savais que c'était dû à cause de cette maudite fatigue qui me tiraillait l'esprit.

_En fait, tu sais très bien que tu n'es plus du tout fatigué et que le truc qui te tiraille l'esprit, ce n'est pas la fatigue mais le garçon qui dort présentement dans tes bras et ce que tu ressens pour lui. En plus, pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien, ce baiser n'étais pas un peu de trop?_

Putain de conscience! En plus, elle me connaît trop bien… Bon ok, c'est vrai que je ressens quelque chose pour Demph's, mais ça veut rien dire. Ce n'est que de l'amitié et rien d'autre! Je ne fait que le consoler, rien de plus. Un Malfoy ne tombe pas dans les bras de n'importe qui.

_Je vois, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui._

Non mais ferme la! Je verrais tout ça plus tard ok?

Après cette petite discussion avec ma conscience qui s'était enfin fermé le clapet...

_C'est ce que tu penses. Je serais toujours là pour te botter les fesses._

J'ai dit: « LA FERME ». Bon comme je disais, après m'être confortablement installé sur le lit, et replaçant plus confortablement la personne endormit dans mes bras, Morphée décida enfin à pointer son nez et à m'emporter dans le monde des rêves, loin de ma conscience qui me connaissait un peu trop bien à mon goût.

-

Fin du Pov

-

Le lendemain matin, après un bon déjeuner « aux bonnes heures » ,comme l'avait si bien dit Emyl. Saviez-vous que se lever « aux bonnes heures » voulait dire sept heure du matin? Bref, après un repas agrémenté de rire, et de visage un peu étiré par la fatigue tout de même, les deux jeunes hommes prirent une bonne douche.( _Nda: Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais c'est chacun leurs tours bandes de pervers! héhé!_) Puis Drago, s'enferma discrètement dans la chambre à coucher, laissant ses deux amis dans la cuisine, et s'assit face au bureau. D'un tiroir, il sortit une plume avec un pot d'encre ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin. Il réfléchit un instant puis commença à écrire sa lettre. Elle s'adressait à sa mère.

_Chère mère,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que mon absence plus longue que prévue ne vous rend point inquiète. Nous avons eu en quelques sortes des petits problèmes, mais nous sommes maintenant en sûreté. Je ne puis vous dire où exactement, mais je peux vous assurer que nous allons bien moi et « l'autre ». Nous hébergeons chez un ami, et nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons revenir puisqu'il nous a proposé un peu d'aide. En fait, je ne crois pas revenir avant la fin de ce périple. Je vais vous réécrire dans quelques temps, et je vais essayer de passer avant la fin des vacances, sinon au cours de l'année mais ce n'est pas sûr. Rien n'est vraiment certain pour l'instant. Je ne crois pas en fait retourner à Poudlard pour l'année scolaire. Vous n'aurez qu'à expliquer que j'ai un professeur privé, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Si vous avez le moindre problèmes, contactez moi avec cette chouette, elle sait où je me trouve. Pour ce qui est de père, je vais lui écrire une lettre s'il veut savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne tiens pas l'intention qu'il sache ce qui se passe vraiment, et je crois que vous non plus._

_Pour en savoir un peu plus, regardez les journaux. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas de ces bobards qui sont souvent mal racontés. Attendez que nous revenions et vous aurez plus de détails. _

_Votre fils Drago_

Il réécrit un fausse lettre solenel, et bien moins détaillée aussi, à sa mère pour expliquer à « sa mère », plutôt son père, qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau professeur très compétant pour s'occuper de son éducation, puisque Poudlard n'avaient que des incompétents à son service. Il écrivit aussi que si jamais « elle » voulait avoir davantage d'informations, « elle » n'avait qu'à lui envoyé une lettre.

Puis il envoya les lettre à sa mère en empruntant Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. Il était sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas, mais il en parlerait tout de même au brun.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit dernière. En fait, il s'en rappelait tellement bien qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait pu recréer la scène avec tous les détails. Ce matin, il s'était fait réveillé tellement fort par les coups d'Emyl à la porte qu'il en était tombé sur le plancher. Alors, il n'avait pas eu de moment de gêne avec Harry, du moins pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment si le brun était encore dans ses bras lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait réveiller. Pourtant, lors du déjeuner, malgré les rires et tout, il sentait le regard pesant d'Harry sur son cou. Et même lui avait fixé le jeune homme sans vraiment le vouloir. Il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser. Mais il restait un Malfoy, malgré qu'il détestait ce nom. Il était habitué à être méprisant, pas que ça l'enchante mais c'était une partie de lui. Quoique là, il n'étais pas vraiment méprisant, juste distant, dans ses pensées.

Éloignant ses pensées troublantes et un peu dure à avalées, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce, rejoignant celui qui le troublait ainsi que son nouveau professeur.

-

**Fin du Chapitre**

-

Bon et bien c'est fini! Si vous voulez la suite, il faut faire un échange: **Review prochain chapitre!**

636 mots de plus. Pas mal, mais pas beaucoup non plus je sais.

Alors chow et a+ tout le monde!!

Bisou! Anda!


End file.
